High School Burns
by cartoonartist
Summary: Back and updating regularly. Teo has always been handicapped. What happened when he has to endure the life of High School, with bullies, test, homework, dances and girls? TeoOC, Teoph, Kataraang, Zutara, Tokka, ZukoMai, and lots more. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Best Friends

Chapter 1 - Best friends

"Teo? Teo where are you?" Teo's father, The Mechanist came out. "Teo, you've been sitting under the tree for two hours. Come in, please."

"Not until you take me to see Mommy."

Teo, at the young age of six , just didn't realize that his mother was lost in a flood. "Honey, I can't do that." Teo tried to stand up but could, as his legs were also inured in the flood. "Dad, you can do anything! Why won't you let me go see mommy?" The Mechanist tried to change the subject. "Do you want Aang to come over and play? Huh, is that what you want? You can go up to the treehouse and play there and Aang can stay for tea." Teo gave a big smiled and got on to his wheelchair. "Okay, daddy." Teo said, hugging his dad and wheeled away. Suddenly he turned to face his father. "Dad? How long must I sit in this chair?" The Mechanist reached for the phone, dialing Aang's number. "As long as you must, dear."

(the next day)

"I want Aang to come over and play!" The Mechanist was very angry at his son. "No, Aang sprained his leg because he fell out of that stupid tree. He will not come over today. Now go outside and play by yourself. Daddy has work to do." The Mechanist sighed as he watched his son sadly wheel outside. "He doesn't deserve this sort of life. Spirits, heed this prayer, let my son have the life he always dream of."

Teo drew picture in the soil with a stick. Suddenly a truck drove near his house. He crawled over to take a look. It was a moving van. And there was a car behind it. A little girl raced out of the car. "Wow, mommy! This is our new house, look! It has a pnd and everything!" The little girl happily ran around the yard, and then finally collapsed, laughing. Her parents fondled her and walked into the house.

Teo tried to climb over the short fence that separated the two houses. The little girl heard and walked over. "Hi there, my name is Mia. Mia Townsend. What's yours?" Teo smiled and said, "My name is Teo. Teo Hastings. Wanna see my treehouse?"


	2. Chapter 2 High School

Chapter 2 - High School

Teo wheeled out of the school bus , trusting his eyes upon his new school, Omashu Boarding School. Aang followed suit, carrying two heavy looking bags. "This is it man. High School. Not to mention this is a boarding school too."

"Hey boys. You left without me I really appreciated it." The boys turned around to see the female member of their trio, Mia, arriving on the second bus. Teo looked uncomfortable. Aang gulped and said, "We didn't leave without you... we... had to go on this bus because..." Mia laughed and hugged her friends. "Right,...Because you, Teo Hastings, wanted to sit next to Toph and YOU Aang Cheng, wanted to sit next to Katara. Hilarious." Aang and Teo laughed back and arm in arm they all walked into the school together.

Katara and Toph were walking nearby. Katara smiled at Aang. Toph waved at Teo. Teo and Aang waved shyly. Mia pretended to vomit. "I don't know, why you guys even care about those two girls." Teo elbowed his friend. "Somebody's jealous." Mia elbowed back. "Am not. Just be careful guys. I don't want those girls to break your heart." Mia grabbed her bags and walked towards the girls dormitory before turning around to face her friends. "By the way, Katara's dating Jet and Toph is dating Haru. Enjoy life." Mia smiled , waved and enter her dorm.

Teo and Aang stared at each other. "Did she mean that? Tell me she didn't mean that." Aang said, grabbing Teo's shoulders. "Wow, man slow down. It doesn't really bother me. I mean. We just have schoolboy crushes right? We won't break down and cry because the girls we like are dating other guys. Just schoolboy crushes. Aang? Are you okay?" Aang sniffed. He handed his bag to Teo. "You go on to the dorm without me. I think I have something in my eye." And Aang went off to the bathroom. Teo shook his head. "Poor guy.He is just way too sensitive. Now let see, we're both in dorm... 268."

Teo opened his dormitory door to find Jet and Haru standing there. "Oh great. We're sharing a room with , drum roll please? A wimp." Haru and Jet broke down laughing. "Hey look. He's in a wheelchair. This will be easy."Haru smirked and walked over to Teo. "Katara and Toph are dating you guys? But you're just a bunch of jerks!" Jet leaned against a wall. "Yeah, Haru and I are patched up with two of the hottest girls in the entire school." Aang just walked in. "Uhhh, bad timing?" Jet brawled with laughter. "We got this shrimp too? O, this year is going to be awesome!"

Mia knocked on the door. She peeped inside. "Hey guys! Assembly in the grand hall! We can't miss it...Oh, am I interrupting something?" Jet looked as if he saw an angel. "Who's the chick?" Mia placed her hands on her hips. "Chick?" She said, her voice in a danger tone. Teo pushed her towards the door. "Hey, roomies. We have to go. Let's go Mia..." Teo said, leading Mia out of the room, keeping one hand on her hand, in case she wanted to punch someone in the face...

Aang helped Teo sit down. Teo was sitting betweed Aang and Mia. Next to Mia was Katara and Toph. Teo shyly waved to them. Toph smiled. Mia facepalmed. She saw Katara and Toph staring at her. "Oh , sorry. We haven't properly met. My name's Mia Townsend. This is my best friend, Teo Hastings and my other best friend, Aang Cheng." Katara smiled. "Well, new roomie, my name is Katara Jones and this is my best friend, Toph Bei Fong." Mia smiled.

(after the assembly)

"Hey Katara! I got all my classes with you and Toph! And Jet and Haru. And Aang and Teo! What's up with this?" Katara laughed. "I have to go! Toph and I are going to see a movie. Wanna come with?" Mia smiled back. "Can't quality time with the guys. See you later!"

(later)

Aang, Teo and Mia were eating at the nearest soda shop. Aang and Teo were staring at Mia funnily. "What?" Mia asked, sipping her ice cream soda. Teo smiled. Aang said, "You're seeing Katara and Toph everyday! Maybe you could let slip how cool me and Aang are and maybe how cute we are and maybe they'll ... MAYBE! Decide to go out with out... with us." Mia shook her head. "Oh, no. No, definitely not. You're crazy!" Teo pouted. "Please."

"No."

"Mia, please..."

"Teo. I. Will. Not."

"Please?"

"NO!"


	3. Chapter 3 Lessons

Chapter 3 - Lessons.

Aang woke up with pillows trusted into his face. Jet and Haru were standing in front of him, holding pies, mud and dirt pies. "Oh, no. Guys, please can we work something out?"...

(later)

Aang was wiping dirt pie of his face and clothes. Jet and Haru left for the showers. Teo was cleaning mud off his wheels. "I swear, I'm going to get back at them. Seriously." Teo said, glancing at Aang and furiously cleaning guck from his wheels. Aang finished cleaning up. He got up and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to the showers. Remember man, breakfast at nine." Teo nodded as Aang left the room. Teo heard a knock.

_Knock,tap,knock,knock,tap,(pause)stomp_

Teo smiled. That was their trio's secret knock tap code. The extra stomp was to show that that person was Mia. (Teo : Two knocks, Aang : one knock) "Come in Mia." Mia smiled and came in and immediately stepped on the guck on the floor. "Hey guys I...Uh, these were new shoes." She closed the door. "What happened in here? Aren't you guys a little too old to play with mud?" Mia said with a smile. Teo shook his head. "Muddy wheel jokes." Mia gave a sound of sympathy and sat down next to Teo, despite all the mud on the floor. "Oh Teo. This is why your dad said coming here was a bad idea. You should have stayed at home. You don't get that kind of teasing there." Teo smiled at his friend. "Oh, and let you miss all the fun?" Mia hugged Teo and stood up.

"Well, you're not the only one who has problems. I got this bratty Ty Lee as my other roommate and she keeps complaining about nearly everything!" Mia cleared her throat and mimics Ty Lee. "I need more hot water here. Uh the beds are so ugly. Oh why couldn't I have shared a room with Azula. I want more lavender scent in my soap. Seriously, nobody cares." Teo laughs. He grabbed his friend's hand. "I don't know what I'll do without you. Let's go get some breakfast."

(later)

Toph and Katara came and sat next to Teo and Aang. "Hey Teo." Toph cheerfully said. Teo just blushed and waved. Mia shook her head at him. Katara smiled and said, "Where's Aang?" Mia shrugged. Teo shrugged as well and said, "Maybe he's still in the shower." Suddenly, Aang came in with only a towel. Katara and Toph's eyes bugged out. "Oh god Aang." Mia sighed and facepalmed.

"Okay Jet, this isn't funny. Give me my clothes back." Jet and Haru were rolling with laughter. Katara and Toph came over. "This isn't funny Jet. First of all, taking somebody's clothes is just mean. Secondly, people are trying to eat and could do without the guy without his clothes entering the canteen. Give the boy back his clothes." Jet smirked and waved his hand. "Hey, it's only a joke."

"A bad one." Toph said. "Aww, baby calm down." Haru said, snaking his hands around Toph's waist only for Haru to eat a fist full of dirt. "I'm not your baby. At least not anymore." (Teo smiled at this information).

Mia came over. "Yes Jet, this isn't funny. Why don't you save your sick jokes for your sick friends? If not, give Aang back his clothes so we could eat without the fact that you are just sick and wrong." Jet reluctantly gave Aang back his clothes. Katara smiled. "Well, thank you Jet. Aang, go get changed. See you later. Behave yourself Jet." Jet just smirked.

(later)

"We have chemistry first." Mia said, looking at her schedule. Teo and Aang groaned. "Chemistry? I hate chemistry." Aang said while Teo made vomiting noises. Mia shook her head. "Hey, I'm not a fan of chemistry but I can do without the complaining guys. Let's go"

(in the class)

"Alright class, My name in Jun. I'll assign you to your partners for the project you're going to do." Teo and Aang had to sit next to Jet, Haru, but two new people, Sokka and Zuko. Mia had to sit at the table with Katara, Toph and Mai.

A hat was passed towards the boys. The hat contained names of the classmates.

Aang smiled. "I got Katara!"

"Azula?" Zuko screamed and facepalmed.

"Suki." Sokka shrugged and smiled at a girl sitting behind Mia. She waved back.

" Meng." Jet pretended to vomit and stared at the teenage girl with the permanent bad hair day.

"Ty Lee." Haru said, doing a small victory dance.

"Okay, my turn." Teo said, putting his hand in the hat. "Mia Townsend." Teo smiled. "Lucky," Aang said, "Mia's a chemistry genius." Teo laughed. "She's a genius at everything man. Well, at least she's better at her grades than us."

"Switch with me wheelchair-boy." Jet said, reaching his hand out and groping for the piece of paper. Teo turned to look at Jet. "Why should I, Jet?" Teo said. "Duh!," Jet said, as if it's obvious, "She's hot. Look at her." Teo felt really angry. "You want to be her partner because she's...hot?" he said, a danger tone in his voice, crumpling the paper in his hand. Jet thought for a while, "Uh, yeah! Anyway she's way better looking than Katara. And who knows, she might a really big prize. There's no girl in this school that I haven't done IT to yet.."

This had an immediate effect. Teo gave a cry of anger,leaped out of his chair and tackled Jet. "She's not a piece of meat you idiot! She's not a prize. She's a human being with feelings! She's not something you... buy and Agrhh!" he screamed and punched Jet. Aang and Sokka joined the fun. Zuko tried to separate the fighting boys but ended up fighting too. Mia got up from her table. "Guys. Teo, Aang? Stop it please! The teacher's coming!"

Jun didn't take it the right way. She took it the wrong way. "Boys! I am very ashamed of you. Detention ALL OF YOU! Attacking poor Jet like that." Jet sniffled but gave a glance of victory towards Teo. Teo saw the glance and said, "But Miss Jun, it was Jet's fault." Aang continued, "Yeah, he ...insulted friends of ours." Jun didn't listen. "Jet,You go to the nurse's office, poor boy. And let the nurse check your wounds. The rest of you, to the library!"

The four boys left the room. Teo glanced at Mia , who gave him a look of sympathy. At least that cheered him up.


	4. Chapter 4 Burning

Chapter 4 - Burning

Bring! Class was over. Mia and her friends came out of class. "It's terrible that Teo and the guys had to go to detention!" Mia said, really angry, "I feel so angry I could punch something." She ended, waving her fist around. Katara felt really bad. "I feel bad that my boyfriend gotten them to go to detention." Mia thought of something to do before their next lesson. "Let's take a walk around campus. They say the gardens here are to die for."

(later)

"You're right Mia. The gardens here are beautiful."

"I know. I did my research."

"Let's sit down here!"

The girls sat down under a tree. Mia grabbed her book bag, embroidered with dolphins, pandas, all that cute animals. "Hey! Cute bag!" Katara commented. "Thanks. I sewn the animals on myself." Katara leaned against the tree, looked up at the clear blue sky and said, "So,...what's with you and Teo? Got something going on there?" Mia was shocked. "What? Me and Teo? That's just wrong, that's just...uh..."

Toph leaned forward and said, "Not a bad idea." Mia punch Toph lightly. "No way."

"Yes way! You two look so cute together. And besides, he's pretty cute..." Katara said, tempting Mia like crazy. Mia smiled. She leaned back and thought of Teo. He was really nice, smart, funny, kind, sensitive, and very, very cute, by the way. Maybe, just maybe. He had the same thoughts about her. Mia had always liked him. But she was always too shy to say what she felt. '_And now Teo likes Toph. You lost your chance girl. You just have to deal with it.'_

Suddenly a trumpet was played. Toph buried her face in her hands. Katara groaned and slapped her head. Mia looked confused.

Three girls stepped out, their hair blowing in the wind. They were Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. They walked in slow motion, with music playing in the background. They tossed their hair. A million of boys stared. Mia scratched her head. "Who are those people?" Mia asked. "They are the popular cliche. They're really bad in their lesson, but their loads of money bribes the teacher to give them A's and no one really want to tell them it's wrong because whenever that happens? Jet and his lackeys come and beat you up." Toph said, crumpling a paper in her hand.

Azula and Ty Lee came over. Mai lugged behind. "Oh Mia! That's a cute bag!" Azula said, pointing to the book bag in Mia's hand. "Wow, thanks Azula I.."

"It will look better on a beggar on a street. Get a grip Mia. That kind of thing is like, in second grade. It will never be fashionable." Azula and Ty Lee laughed and walked away, tossing their hair and winking to a group of boys . Mai walked up to Mia. "Don't worry about them. I think the bag is...uh... it fits your style."

Mia smiled. "Thanks Mai. At least one of you isn't a jerk." Mai smiled. "I don't know why I still hang out with them. I guess it's because we've been friends for a long time so.. habit." Katara smiled at the goth girl. "Well, you feel fed up sometime, you can come to our dormitory. Ty Lee always with Azula so her side's always empty." Mai smiled for the first time. "Thanks Katara. I think I will.


	5. Chapter 5 Detention

Chapter 5 - Detention

Teo, Aang , Sokka and Zuko were sitting in an empty room. The teacher in charge left. Sokka leaned towards Teo. "Uh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Sokka Jones. This is my best friend Zuko." Sokka glanced at the gloomy looking boy and said, "He hasn't told me his last name yet." Teo shook Sokka's hands. "You're Katara's older brother right? You didn't seem pleased when you had to sit next to Jet."

Sokka's friendly smiled disappeared. "I don't like him one bit. I just know that he's trouble. But nooo. Katara just had to fall for him. There is no way I want Jet as my step-brother." Teo laughed. Zuko smiled. Aang had a ice bag on his nose, but laughed too. "Hey man, how's that nose bleed." Teo turned around and asked his friend. Aang couldn't speak but just nodded. Teo smiled and touched his eye. "I can't walk around with this black eye. Toph will never talk to me with this eye thing." Sokka was surprised. "You like Toph?" Teo blushed. "Schoolboy crush." He insisted.

"I like her too." Sokka blushed when he said that. " I just love her emerald eyes." Sokka sighed and dreamt of the girl of his dreams. Teo felt awkward. "So, uh, who are you seeing Zuko?" Aang said. Zuko shook his head. "I'm not seeing anyone." Zuko said, in a mono toneless voice. "He has a crush on Mai though." Sokka whispered. Zuko jerked out of his _'don't care'_ pose. "That's enough out of you." Zuko snapped, turning red. Sokka and Teo smirked.

Zuko twiddled his fingers."I thought you had a crush on Mia, you know , the way you attacked Jet after he said those things about her." Zuko said, trying to direct the subject away from his crush. Teo turned red. "What? Me and Mia?... no that's just sick."

"What's so sick about it?" Sokka said, grinning. Teo gulped and said, "I mean, she's my best friend. And I...we..."

"We protect her very...um... protectedly." Aang said.

"Thank you Aang." Teo said, sighing.

"Anyway, you both make a cute couple." Sokka said, grinning like mad now. Teo turned maroon and said, "No way. I only see her as a best friend. Only. As a best friend." Teo ended, laughing nervously. Zuko smirked. "Okay, Sokka? I think we'll be spreading that rumor around..."

"NOO!" Teo screamed. He grabbed Zuko's shirt and shook him. "Not a word to Mia about this. I'll be so embarrassed."

"Okay, then spill it." Aang said, setting down the ice bag.

Teo sat back down again. "Alright, the truth is? I don't really know whether I like her. I keep changing my opinion on her. That's why I gotten a schoolboy crush on Toph. I have a knack for always saying the truth so when she asks me who I like, I'll say Toph which isn't really lying. But I'm still scared. Even if I like her, imagine what that will do to our friendship. I don't want that to disappear. We've been through so much together. We shared so many adventures, so many secrets. I don't want that to go away just because I like her. And maybe she doesn't like me like THAT back."

Aang, Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks. "I'm so confused. I always liked Toph but it's strange, now that I've spilt my feelings, I feel like I've always liked Mia." Teo said, sadly. Sokka patted his back. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us."

"I kinda like Katara." Aang said, out of the blue. Teo and Zuko gaped at Aang, then at Sokka. Teo crossed his finger and furiously thought, '_Aang, god, you just earned a trip to hell, courtesy of Sokka. I hope he won't get hurt too bad!'_ Sokka, however, looked like he was going to explode. Aang sensed this and said,"That was just my way of changing the subject. I hope that you're not angry with me Sokka." Sokka relaxed and patted Aang on the back. "I don't mind. As long as you treat her right."


	6. Chapter 6 A whole lot of shipping!

Chapter 6 - A whole lot of shipping!

"Hey Katara! Baby! How are you?" Jet and his cronies were waiting outside the english classroom for the girls. Jet turned and winked at some girls passing by. They giggled back. Katara and the girls came out and started walking towards the detention room, without a second glance at Jet. Jet ran after Katara. "Hey, what's up baby?" Katara turned around and slapped Jet hard in the face. "Don't baby me, Jet. I know what you said during chemistry. Suki heard everything. She told me. How could you?" Jet rubbed his face and gently held Katara's hand and stroked it. "Come honey, I wasn't being serious." Katara's hand slipped away.

Toph stood in front of Jet. "Hey meathead Jet! You got Sokka, Aang, Zuko and Teo in trouble you bastard!" Jet's smile turned into a frown. "Shut up Toph.This doesn't concern you. " Mia cracked her knuckles and said, "Hey, Jet. You got MY best friends in trouble. You're going to pay." Jet and Haru pretended to whimper." Oh, I'm really scared. What do you think she's going to do to me Haru? Paint my fingernails pink? I'm so scared. Haha." Katara walked up to Jet. "Maybe she won't do anything, but I will. It's over Jet." Jet didn't get it. " W...What?" he said.  

"It's over Jet" Katara said. Toph and Mia grinned. "Way to go Sugar queen!" Toph yelled and Mia thrust her fist victoriously in the air. Jet suddenly made an angry noise. Toph and Mia stood ready, in case Jet wanted to punch Katara. Jet stopped making the explosive noise and shook his head in disbelief. "You can't do that. I'm the hottest guy in school!" Mia really, REALLY wanted to punch something. Instead she took defense. She walked up to Jet. " Teo's way hotter than you'll ever be." Mia said, her voice soft and dangerous. Jet said in a sing song voice. "Oh Mia. I didn't know you like wheelchair - boy."

"Wait, they're coming out."

Teo and the rest of the boys came out of the classroom. Teo got a big hug from Mia. "Are you okay? How's your eye?" Mia said, hugging Teo. Teo blushed and said, "Uh, better." Sokka and Zuko at the hugging couple and sniggered. "Come on boys. Katara and I will tend to your wounds." They walked away, Mia keeping one hand on Teo's chair. Jet ran after them. He placed his hand on Mia's shoulder and said, "Hey what about me baby? Are you going to tend to my wounds, huh? Like a girl should...(crack)"

Big mistake. All Jet got a fist-full of pain, courtesy of Mia. There was a sound of cracking so bad news, Mia broke Jet's nose. The boys clapped. Mia shook her hand."Wow, you are hard headed," she said, "Hope I've soften you up a bit." Zuko leaned forward and said,"Wow, that's some girl." Teo sighed, smiling. "Yeah, I know."

(later)

"I was really worried Teo ! That was really dangerous. You could have gotten something worse than a black eye." Mia said. Teo sighed. "Jet said something really ... really bad. I had to do something!" Mia rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I just really hoped that something had absolutely nothing to do with going up to Jet and punching him in the face. You're better than that!" Teo grinned as Mia tend to his wounds. "You know, after what he said about you, punching him actually felt good." Teo said, smiling more than ever. Mia shook her head, ignored him and continued to examine Teo for any other injuries. "There. Good as new. You can barely see that black eye now." Aang smiled. "Great! Now tend to my bleeding nose please?" Katara came over. "I can do that." She said. Aang blushed but let Katara examined his nose. "It's looks better now. I can't believe Jet. I thought he was better than this."

"Yeah! You thought."

"Oh Sokka be quiet."

Mia looked at Sokka's sprained arm and Zuko's twisted ankle. "Look at all of you. Stop looking as if you've just come back from war. God, High school sucks so far. And you, Teo Hastings, thanks to your little showdown, you officially got to the bad side of our chemistry teacher on the first day!" Katara nodded. "Problems with Jet and Haru, Gym classes, tests, homework, not to mention the coming dance classes. High School sure has a lot of problems this year..."


	7. Chapter 7 Joining School Activities

Chapter 7 - Joining school activities.

"Hey Teo! Guess what!" Teo turned around to see Mia and Katara holding pom poms.

It's been a few days since that conversation in the nurse's office. It's now in the month of February. "We both joined the cheerleading team. Try outs are this Friday!" Katara squealed. Teo glanced at Toph who was leaning against a wall. "Why didn't you join the cheerleading team Toph?" Teo asked, wheeling towards her. Toph shook her head. "Waving pom poms? Wearing really short skirts? Not my kind of thing, no thanks." Toph said. Teo smiled. Katara looked at her pom poms. "I better put these in my locker." Katara said, turning in the direction of her locker. "Hurry up! Maths starts in three minutes!" Mia cried after her.

"Where's my new locker again?" Katara thought as she walked through the corridor. The bell rang. "Oh great. Now I'm going to be late." She said, under her breath, "I think it's just around the corner..."

She turned and bumped into Zuko. Her pom poms and his books fell. "Oh I'm sorry I..." Katara stopped, looking at Zuko. Zuko grinned and picked up his books. "You're Sokka's little sister right? Katara. I'm Zuko."

"I know." Katara said in a small voice, blushing to the tip of her brown hair. "Hey! You joined the cheerleading team too right? My sister's the captain. I wished she's as nice as you Katara." Katara blushed. "Thanks." She weakly said, taking her pom poms from Zuko. "I love to walk you too class, but I gotta bring these books to Mr Iroh, you know, the school's history teacher? He's my uncle. But I don't get special privileges to sleep in his class." Katara giggled. "Oh sorry to keep you back. You'll be late. Um, tell the teacher it was my fault. I have to go. I'll see you later Katara." Katara kept blushing and turned to her maths class.

"You're late Katara. I expected better from you."

"Sorry Mr Fung." Katara said, her head down.  "Go to your seat. Make sure this doesn't happen again." 

Katara sighed as she went to her seat and joined her friends at the back of the class. Jet tapped her shoulder and said, "Hey Katara, what are you playing at?" His face looked horrible, his nose in a plaster. Katara slapped him. "You be quiet or else you'll get something worse than a broken nose." she said. Jet then whistled and was about to say something before...

"Katara! To your seat!"

"Yes Mr Fung."

Mia nudged her as she sat down. "Hey man, what happened? You're late and you still haven't put your pom poms in the locker yet dummy. Why aren't you looking at me man, I'm talking to you." Katara just stared.

Zuko just entered the room. He gave a late slip from Mr Iroh to the teacher who nodded and pointed a seat for Zuko. Mia waved her hands in front of Katara's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" Katara sighed, "Isn't he gorgeous?" Katara sighed again. Mia looked in the direction Katara was looking at. "Who? Zuko? Well, he's kinda cute but there's nothing much to say about him. What do you think Toph?" Toph shook her head. "I think you're mad Katara. Sure he's cute but he's just not your type."

Katara didn't listen to her friends or her teacher. Her ears blocked all her friends comments. She just stared at the boy sitting in front of her all lesson.

(later)

"So Teo, Aang? What extra curricular activities are you boys trying this year?" Mia said, picking at her food. "Ugh, you think at a boarding school the cafeteria could serve something other than cabbages and health food." (The cabbage man is the cafeteria man!) Teo shoved down a leaf , drank some milk and said, "I might be trying for basketball. What about you Aang?" Aang shoved a whole lot of leaves, distracted by a walking Katara, had a hard time swallowing it, choked a bit before answering, "Basketball's good too." Mia came over and gave a pat on Aang's back. Aang, grabbed his glass and drank a big gulp of water. The gang's peaceful lunch was disturbed by a loud sneering voice.

"You'll never get in wheelchair-boy."

Teo crunched the carton of milk in his hand. Jet. Haru walked behind him. "And why not? Jet?" He practically spat Jet's name out.

Jet continued, in a voice that seemed like what he was going to say was obvious,"Duh, because I'm captain and I say no. Haru's got my back. Besides. You're handicapped. No ones **ever** going to let you play. Hah." Laughing, Jet and Haru walked away. Teo crumpled the carton and threw it away. "I hate him so much." Teo said, grabbing Mia's glass of water and drinking it. Mia rolled her eyes. "I hated him three days ago. Oh and Teo? That's my cup of water." Teo turned and sprayed the gulp full of water at Jet, who had just turned around to talk to Mia. Eeveryone laughed. Teo giggled feebly. Mia stood up. "Hey Jet? How's the nose? Got a bit of a story to tell your friends huh? Go beaten up by a girl." Everyone looked at Jet and laughed loudly. Jet blushed furiously , walked away from Mia's table and sat down at his table with Haru, who was holding a towel (for Teo's sprayed water!)

Katara and Toph laughed at Jet, went and sat in the empty seats next to Aang. Aang blushed as red as a beat root but Katara didn't notice. Suddenly she threw something in the air. A cabbage pretzel landed on Toph's lap. She picked it up. "Girl what is the matter with you?" she said, dangling the pretzel.

Katara didn't notice. "Oh god! Zuko is coming right this way!! What do I do Toph, Mia?" Katara screamed. Mia looked confused. and shrugged, "Why ask me? I'm not the one having a crush on my older brother's best friend." Sokka and Zuko came over. "Hey Mia. Mind if we sit here? Katara is this seat taken?" Katara shook head as Zuko came and sat next to her. Mia grinned at Katara's red face, wiped her mouth and stood up. "Well since we have the entire day free, Teo! Aang! Wanna shoot some hoops before going to do homework." Aang and Teo threw their tissues on the table.

"We're there!"


	8. Chapter 8 Crushing

Chapter 8 - Crushing

"Come on Teo! My grandma can shoot way better than that show me some skill!" Mia said laughing. Teo smirked.

"Fine, I will."

Teo wheeled and shot. The ball went into the net. "WOOHOO! That was a good shot. Keep this up and you'll be in the team in no time." Aang said, catching the ball. Teo looked doubtful. "I don't know Aang, I mean what if Jet's right? What if the coach won't choose me because I'm.., you know, like this." Aang handed the ball to Mia, who dropped it. "You're going to listen to Jet? He's just jealous that you're smart, faster, cuter and a way better player than he is." Teo smiled. It's good to have a friend like Mia. "Wait? You think I'm cute?" Mia blushed bright red and twiddled her fingers. "Well...I..." "Are you guys going to keep talking or are we going to play?"

Mia and Teo blushed. "Um, yeah Aang. We're coming." Teo said. Teo looked at Mia. "So.. I'll see you at the basketball auditions?" Mia asked.

"It's a date." Teo said, smiling.

(the next day)

Katara and Mia stood ready for their try-outs. Azula and Ty Lee sat at a table at the end of the field looking even more poisonous than ever. Katara gulped. Mia's knees were shaking. _'Come on girl, it's just a stupid cheerleading try-outs. Don't be such a sissy' _Mia screamed these word in her mind. The fact was, she didn't feel very comfortable in the really, REALLY , short skirts. Sokka leaned forward and talked to Teo. "Hey Teo, Mia kinda looks hot in her cheerleading outfit." Teo sighed, "Yeah, she does."

"Mia Townsend?" Azula said, with a smirk on her face. Mia stepped out. Teo and Aang smiled and waved. Mia breathed out and started her routine.

"_Ready? Okay! _

_O-MA-SHU! _

_LET'S HEAR YOU SHOUT! _

_LET'S SEE YOU HEAD STRAIGHT TO THE TOP! _

_Are we ready? Yeah, That's right! _

_Are we ready? Yeah, let's show them. _

_Cause we are O-MA-SHU! _

_Yeah, cause we are number 1!" _

Mia somersaulted in the air and landed with split. Sokka and Aang clapped. Teo whistled. Azula facepalmed. "Fine, you're on the team." Mia screamed with joy. "You mean it , really? Wow thanks." Mia threw her pom-poms aside and ran towards Teo and gave him a hug.

(later)

Aang, Mia, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph were watching Teo trying out for the basketball team. "Go Teo!" Mia shouted, waving at Teo. Teo caught this wave, and smiled. Coach Pakku signaled him to come on to the court.

"Hold it boy, you can't come here!" Teo frowned. "Why not? I want to join the team!" The coach sighed. "Fine, it's nice to see someone so happy about joining the team. Look, wanna get yourself killed? Fine, here's a ball. Go shoot some hoops for me." Teo grabbed the ball with a smile. "Thanks Coach Pakku. I won't let you down." Coach Pakku sighed. "What do you want, a hug? Get on the court, tiny." Teo wheeled onto the court. He shot the ball a couple of times. The coach nodded and took notes. "Good, good. You got stuff, maggot. Now try it with Jet. Jet, my boy, come out here."

Jet walked out. "Well, lookee here. The shrimp's come out to play. Let see you then." Teo frowned and began to play. He played well. Every time he shot a goal, his smile went bigger and bigger. Jet was tired. He never seen somebody like Teo play so well. He really did like basketball. Coach Pakku blew his whistle. "Break time. Hastings , I wanna see you again later." Teo wheeled off.

"That was great! Coach likes you. You're a great player." Mia gave Teo a big hug. "Come out of your wheelchair. Lie here on the grass for a while. Give your arms some rest." Teo did it relunctantly and went to lie down next to Mia. "Yeah, you were right. This felt good. Playing the sport I love. But do you know what's better?" Mia sat up. "What?" Teo sat up as well, his face serious. "Spending time with you." Mia blushed. Teo leaned forward and kissed Mia on the lips, slowly and lovingly. Mia backed away suddenly. Teo panicked. "I'm sorry. I.." Mia smiled and kissed Teo on the cheek. "No worries. Better not let Toph see you kissing me though. It'll blow all chances you have on her." Teo grinned. "Oh...no worries either." Mia kissed Teo on the lips. It did feel nice. "That'll be our little secret." Teo blushed. "Yeah, our little secret."

(later)

Jet walked behind the stands. He saw Haru, leaning against a wall. "Haru! I don't care how, I don't care what. Just make sure that little brat doesn't make the team."

Haru walked around, looking for Teo's wheelchair. He found it, alone. He peeked over the chair and saw Teo making out with Mia. "Jet's definitely going to kill him." He whispered. He took out a spanner and started loosening the screws and bolts on Teo's wheelchair. "Try playing with this chair, wise guy." He said.

(later)

"Hastings! Back on the court." Coach Pakku screamed. Teo broke apart from Mia, blushing. "I gotta go," he said. Mia hugged him and helped him onto his wheelchair. "Good luck," she said smiling at him.

"Alright coach, I'm here." "Great maggot, you're nearly good enough, but let's see you again."

Teo smiled and began to play. So far Teo was leading. Jet began to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly the chair started to wobble. Mia stood up. "What's up?" Katara asked. "Something's wrong." Suddenly the whole chair started to fall to pieces and Teo collapsed on to the court. He groaned and clutched his arm. Mia gasped and ran towards him. " Teo? Are you okay?" Teo tried to get up but couldn't. Coach Pakku sighed. "I warned him. Girl," he said, pointing to Mia, "Get this kid to the nurse's office. And fix his chair." Teo sat up and Mia gave him another hug. "Hey, coach, can I still have another try-out?"

Coach Pakku spun around, gobsmacked. "Are you kidding? Look at you. Play for a couple of seconds and your chair falls apart. You can get yourself killed. Do me a favour kid. I like you, you got spirit. But next time? Think chess team, now scat." Zuko and Sokka walked down from the stands and carried Teo. "You okay man?" Teo wiped his eyes. "I'm fine." They walked into the school. Mia tapped Sokka's shoulder. "Hey, I'll take it from here. I'll take him to the nursery." Sokka nodded and Zuko lay Teo on the ground. "Come on Teo. The nurse's office is just around the corner." Teo nodded and tried to stand up. Mia supported him. "It's okay. It's alright." Teo brushed Mia aside, saying, "No it isn't. I didn't make it, just like Jet said I wouldn't. I failed, Mia."

Teo sniffed. Mia put her arms around him. "Hey, just because Jet said you're not good enough, doesn't mean you are. You're a great player. Don't let him mess with you. He's just jealous. Like I said." Teo sniffed one last time and leaned forward to give Mia a kiss. Mia panicked and quickly stood up. "Uh,..let's just get you to the nurse's office first. Okay?" Teo smiled and Mia helped him to get up. When he was standing, he pushed his lips to Mia's. Mia was shocked but then she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed. Teo kissed her, softly, gently and lovingly. Then they broke apart. Teo smiled at Mia and her heart leaped for joy, seeing that charming smile. "Alright. I had enough. Let's go to the nurse's office." Teo said. Mia blushed bright maroon but just nodded. Teo felt a rush of love for his dream girl, standing so close to him. '_Tomorrow,'_He thought,_'Tomorrow I'll tell her my feelings.'_


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

Chapter 9 - Confessions

Mia, Katara and Toph were relaxing in their dormitory. Ty Lee, of course has gone of to Azula's room. Katara was reading a magazine, Toph was listening to music and Mia was thinking about the kiss she had receive from Teo yesterday. '_It can't be. He likes Toph, unless... he's just using that to cover his feelings for me!' _Mia was happily thinking this when someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Can I come in? It's Mai."

"Yeah, come in!"

Mai walked in. She sat next to Katara. She tapped Mia on the shoulder. "Hey Mia, is it true that you and Teo finally kissed each other yesterday?" Mia turned pink. "How did you know about that?" Mia said, turning redder by the second. Katara and Toph gasped. "He kissed you, when , why, how did it feel like?"

"Spill it girl."

Mia looked from Katara to Mai and sighed. "Well, it was kinda like this..."

(meanwhile)

"You really kissed her?"

"Yeah, and it felt like the best thing that ever happened to me."

Teo and Aang were talking, making the conversation quick, because in a few moments time...

Jet entered the room with Haru, both holding towels, hair wet. "We just came back from our training! Our basketball training." Jet said, at the top of his voice. "Yeah, and we had to go because we were in the team!" Haru shouted , joining the fun. Teo felt really angry. Aang touched his shoulder and said, "Just let it go." Jet laughed and said, "Hey wheelchair-boy? Are you trying out again? If so, please make sure your retarded chair is fixed. Don't want to embarrass yourself again, don't you." Haru and Jet gave one last 'hah' before climbing onto their beds. Aang smiled a smile of sympathy before climbing onto his bed. Teo smiled and climbed onto his bed. He prayed and said, "Please, tomorrow is the day. I really love Mia, let her have the same feelings that I have for her." He whispered those last words before drifting off to sleep.

(the next day)

Mia and Katara were looking at a poster. It was advertising a carnival nearby. "Oh, I love carnivals. I used to always go there as a kid! This one will be great. There'll be animals to see, rides to ride, and spending the day with the one you love." Katara sighed. Mia stared at her. "That last phrase right? You just said it like you memorized it or something." Katara smiled and said, "I thought it was an obvious thing to say." Mia smiled and thought something. Katara then got an idea. "Hey! Why don't you ask Teo to the carnival. Yeah! Then I could ask Zuko and we could go double dating!" Mia smiled, as she was just thinking this. Sure she and Teo won't be able to go on the rides, but it's the time spent together that counts. "Yeah Katara, that's a great idea."

Teo spotted Mia with Katara. He wheeled over. "Hey Mia? Can I talk to you for a second?" Mia nodded and they walked in to the gardens. "Listen Mia, I was thinking, that..uh...what if I didn't really have a crush on Toph?" Mia's heart leaped with joy. "Oh, uh..why?" she asked delicately. "I just said that because I..." Mia felt his stress building. She tried to change the subject. "Hey Teo? There's this great carnival...it's coming in a weeks time, just before mid term break! Do you, want to go with me? You know, like a date?"

Teo's heart started beating faster than ever before. She was asking him, Teo the guy in the wheelchair, on a date!

Mia started to stutter and continued, "I mean, Katara's going to... with Zuko.."

Teo was brought back to reality. "Zuko?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I know, I tried, but she likes him and...sooo, do you want to go? With me?"Mia continued.

Teo smiled. "Uh,...I don't know..." he said, playing with Mia. She took it seriously. "Well, if you don't want to it's okay, you know and..." Mia stuttered. Teo leaned out and hugged Mia, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll love to go to the carnival with you. But there's something I need to tell you." Mia stopped smiling. "What is it Teo?" She asked, her heart pounding against her rib-cage. Teo took Mia's hand. "I love you," he said, "I love you since the day I first saw you. I'm serious about this. I hope you are too." Mia smiled again, wiping a tear from her eye. She gripped Teo's hand and said, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10 What happened?

Chapter 10 - What happened at the carnival

Teo and Mia walked hand in hand into the carnival. Shortly after came Katara and Zuko. Katara was red, really red. Zuko however, looked completely unaffected by the fact that Katara asked him out. Teo stole a look at Mia. She looked beautiful, wearing a blue baby Tee and jeans. Teo sighed and kissed Mia on the cheek. Mia brushed him awaLater, Aang with the rest of the group showed up. Aang glared at Zuko. Zuko felt uncomfortable. He tried to talk to him. "Hey man, it's not my fault. She just asked me. I just said yes. You know I like Mai and..."

Aang brushed him away. Zuko was shocked when Aang replied with an angry tone, "Oh, and I suppose that you just 'forgotten' that I like Katara. No, I love Katara. Yet, you betrayed me. You betrayed my trust. Nice knowing you Zuko." And Aang walked off, storming. Zuko sighed. He never pictured this to be so hard. "Okay guys, we're here for the whole day, so meet back here so we could go to lunch together. " Mia said, looking at her watch, "That means we have two hours so be quick and ride as many rides as you possibly can." Katara squealed, grabbed Zuko and ran off with him. Everybody smiled and started off in different directions. Teo and Mia walked around the carnival. "I just love the carnival. So much life. Unlike our history class." Teo and Mia laughed and started looking at the rides.

Suddenly, Teo heard a voice. "Step right up and win a plushie for your love one! How bout you sir? Wanna try and win one for your sweetheart?" Teo turned around. A man was twiddling a ring. "Just throw one ring at any of those poles and you win one of these adorable plushies." Teo twiddled his fingers. He would have loved to win one of those for Mia. He glanced at Mia, who was looking at a roller coaster. He wheeled over to the man.

"Give me three." He said, placing three dollars on the table. The man smiled and gave him three rings. Teo exhaled and threw the first one. It landed next to the pole. "Try again." The man said, tauntingly. Teo threw another one. It landed next to the first ring. Mia spotted Teo. She ran over. "Hey, honey, let me throw one please." Teo, frustrated, threw the ring towards Mia. Mia caught it and walked over to the booth. She threw it and it landed... on one of the poles. The man slapped his forehead and gave Mia a soft Teddy bear. It was small and adorable, with big black beady eyes and a goofy smile. Mia hugged it fondly and gave it to Teo. "For you." She said, with a smile on her face. Teo smiled back and took the teddy. He tucked it at the side of his wheelchair. "Thanks," he said, taking Mia's hand and continued walking.

(meanwhile)

Katara and Zuko were waiting in line. Zuko was in a blindfold. "Tell me again, where are we? Why are here and what are we waiting for?" Katara smirked and said, "You'll see." Zuko tried to peek but Katara slapped his hand. "No peeking. This will be a surprise." Zuko sighed deeply. After ten minutes, Zuko fell asleep."Wake up Zuko, we're here!" Zuko was jerked out of a sound sleep. He tore off his blindfold to reveal...

_The Tunnel Of Love!_

Zuko gaped and covered his mouth. He was going to scream. _'Why am I here? I didn't know Katara liked me like this! This kind of stuff is for Teo and Mia not for me and Katara! Oh god how did I get myself into this mess?' _Katara smiled and grabbed Zuko. "It's our turn." Zuko wring his arm away and pulled Katara away from the tunnel. "Hey! What's wrong? Don't you want to go?" Katara said, puzzled. Zuko panicked and said, "Uh, I just don't feel like going now. Let's go to... one of the roller coasters!" And Zuko pulled Katara towards a tall roller coaster. '_ The further we are from that tunnel the better. If only I could keep her away from it for the entire day!'_

(meanwhile)

Sokka was looking through the carnival. Then he heard a voice. "Hi, Sokka! Didn't see you here." Sokka turned around and saw Ty Lee, wearing her usual... pink. "Uh, hi Ty Lee. Fancy meeting you here." Sokka said, looking around for an escape route. Ty Lee etched closer, "So Sokka? You here alone?" Sokke kept looking around. "Uh, I'm here with some friends." he said..

"Oh, I hope your friends don't mind that I'll join you. Is it okay?" Ty Lee said, batting her eyelashes in a cute way. Sokka loosened his collar. "Um I guess it's okay..." "It's a date. Meet you in the tunnel of love in two hours." Ty Lee said, continued to bat her eyelashes before walking away. Sokka nodded and walked away before jerking his head.

"The Tunnel Of Love??"

(In two hours)

Teo and Mia, Zuko and Katara, Sokka and Ty Lee were all walking to the tunnel of love. They met at the ticket counter. "Oh, Zuko? Sokka? Fancy meeting you guys here." Teo said, smiling and taking two tickets. Zuko grinned feebly and looked at Sokka. "You're here too?" Zuko whispered. Sokka shook his head and pointed to Ty Lee. "She's like my stalker man. She won't leave me alone." Sokka mouthed. Zuko slapped his head. "You're sister's acting strange. She can't stop looking at me! Make her stop!" Sokka shook his head. "Sorry man. Katara's really determined. Wait Katara? You're here with Katara?" Zuko nodded feebly before being dragged to a boat by Katara.

(later)

"Isn't this romantic Zuko?"

"Uh yeah, it is."

Katara snuggled up to Zuko and tickled him a bit. Zuko panicked and pushed Katara to one side of the boat. Katara felt hurt. She had hurt her waist. "What's your problem!" She said. "I don't like you!" Zuko screamed. Katara paused. "W..What?" she said. "I don't love you. I like you but not like that! Please Katara, don't do this to me. Dating my best friend's sister is just..weird!" Katara opened her mouth to speak then burst to tears. Zuko placed his arms around Katara. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell you." Katara sniffed. "At least don't tell me in here." Katara said. "You know, I think Aang likes you a lot." Zuko said. Katara smiled. "Really?"

"Really. He told me himself."

Katara smiled and stored in her mind to talk to Aang later.

**A/N I Just gotten a lot of review saying that a dance would be good for the story. Yes a dance would be good, but since I'm following my own yearly timetable, my dance would be at the ned of the year. There would be a dance in this story, no worries. **

**Just be patient. Patience is a virtue. )**


	11. Chapter 11 Memories

Chapter 11 - Memories

Teo was reading a a book. Aang was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Jet and Haru were at the library, whistling at passing girls. The holidays were over and they were all back in school. Teo put the book down.

"Come on Aang. Zuko said he was sorry. I'm sure the man didn't mean to go out with Katara." Teo said. Aang continued to stare at the ceiling. "I'm sure he did."

"But she's not his type."

This made Aang scream. He stood up,"She's everybody's type and you're disgusting to say that. You always said that about Mia and now look at you. You're dating! Katara's everybody's type. She sweet, kind, smart, funny, cute and her eyes always remind me of the ocean."

"But you hate the ocean. You like the sky."

" I don't hate it! I always loved it."

"But you can't even swim well!"

"You can't even swim at all."

Aang touched a personnel part of Teo's life. Aang realized this and said, "Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't..." Teo brushed away Aang's comforting hand. "Yeah, yeah, you didn't mean it. Look. I'm going to see Mia. See you later." Teo smiled a weak smile and wheeled off. Aang collapsed back on his bed.

(later)

Teo wheeled to Mia's dormitory. Sometimes, she was the only person who could make him feel better at a time like this. Teo always feared water. The sea, the rivers, even the schools small swimming pool. He only used water when he was taking a shower, making as quick as he could.He kept having nightmares of drowning. Nightmares of that dreadful day that flood came to his little town. His mother vanishing in a flood with a bloodcurdling scream. His father frantically pulling him away as the water drew closer and closer. The pain he felt when the water rushed and crushed his legs. His mother's scream and face before she disappeared were the only things that came frequently into his dreams at night. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night, with sweat dripping down his face and he could still hear the screaming.

Teo knocked on the door.

_knock,tap,knock,knock,tap(pause)knock,knock_

Inside, Mia smiled. She had the dormitory all to herself. "Come in Teo." She said. One look at Teo's face and she knew that this visit was more to fright than pleasure.

(later)

"I don't know what to do. I've always seen you play in the water. I never knew why I don't feel like joining you. Well, sometimes I want to. And when I wheel towards the water to join you, something pulls me back." Teo laid on Mia's bed next to Mia. Mia stroked Teo's head. "Honey, I understand this. You need to face your fear." Teo placed his hands on his head. "I know! That's the thing. I can't even go to the school's swimming pool before freaking out. I'm a failure." Mia felt tears dripping down her face. She hugged Teo. "I don't think you're a failure. You don't have to get over your fear now, do you? Take your time Teo." Teo looked up at Mia's eyes and kissed her. Teo's weight made Mia collapse on to the bed and she kisses Teo back. Then they break apart, really , really red. Mia smiles and giggles. Teo just blushes. "I gotta go. Thanks for listening Mia." he said, getting onto his wheelchair. Mia giggles, "Thanks for coming." she said.

(later, at the library)

"Hey Haru! I know how we can make fun of Teo now." Jet and Haru were still at the library, getting bored of whistling at girls. Haru listened, interested. "Teo never goes into water, I noticed lately, so instead of him going to the water, we'll bring the water to him." Haru smirked. "I'm listening..."

(the next day, at the canteen)

"Mia, Mia! I played with water today!" Mia rolled her eyes and smiled. "And how exactly did you play with it?" she asked. Teo grinned. "I placed my hands into the swimming pool and splashed about. It was kinda fun. Though I wouldn't want to jump into water and be drenched." Teo said. Mia kissed his head. "Good boy. Tomorrow, you''l put your legs in the pool. Step by step I always say." Teo sat down at his table. Jet and Haru were holding a rope. "Three , two , one." And they pulled the rope.

Immediately, ten buckets of water collapsed and drenched Teo. He was completely wet and while the water fell on him he couldn't breath. Teo gasped for air. When the buckets were empty, Teo panicked. He screamed that same scream his mother made. His wet clothes pulled him out of his chair. He collapsed on to the floor, his breathing shallow. Mia dropped her lunch tray.

"Teo!" she screamed and ran towards him. Teo felt weak, scared. He was trembling. "Teo, it's okay. It's okay, you're not drowning." Aang ran from his table. "Hey man, it's okay." Aang said, wrapping his arms around his friend. Jet and Haru were laughing like crazy. "Oh man, is he a wimp or what? He's afraid of water. How pathetic can that be?" Katara , Toph, Sokka and Zuko got up from their tables. Mai got up and walked away from laughing Azula and Ty Lee. She could see that something was wrong. "You two are disgusting." she spat.

Mia had her arms around Teo. Sokka and Zuko carried Teo to the nurse's office. Mia kept her hand on Teo's shoulder. Teo's eyes were closed but his breathing was normal. At the nurse's office, the principal was there and so was Jet and Haru. "What in the spirits is going on here? All I know that the kid got drenched and suddenly he collapsed! What is the meaning of this?" Mia ran and punched Jet as hard as she could. "I can explain Principal Gyatso."

(later)

"So you see, Teo has a very bad childhood experience with water. Waves in general. He has nightmares about the sea and his mother. I think Jet and Haru should be expelled. They have done enough to Teo and he hasn't even done anything to them. Of all the things they did to him, this is by far the worst. They had just reacted the frightening moments of his childhood." Mia finished, glaring daggers at Jet. Principal Gyatso was displeased. "Jet, Haru? I've been getting a lot of complains of both of you. I have no choice but to send you to school outside of Omashu. There you will learn to respect other people's feelings." Haru was moved by the speech Mia had given, a tear down his cheek. Jet however, his facial expressions remained neutral. Mia and her friends glared at Jet. Groans came up from the bed Teo was laying on. "Teo!" Mia said, and rushed to her awakened friend. "Uh, Oh hey, Mia! I'm fine, I'm alright." Teo said, embracing his girlfriend. Jet and Haru walked out of the room. Haru glanced behind at Mia and Teo hugging each other and wiped another tear from his eyes.

"Now, I can't have a student that's afraid of water, hmm, there's going to be a long weekend soon. How would you like to go for a short three day beach holiday Teo? And because I want you to have a good time, forget about the past, your friends are going with you. What do you say?" Teo swallowed nervously. "Uh, the beach. With water. Um, sounds great. I think. Thank you Principal Gyatso." Principal Gyatso smiled. "I like you Teo. You're a great kid. Your grades are good, you're athletic. I should do something for you, you know." Teo smiled. "No need, the... um... wonderful beach holiday is good enough." Gyatso waved his hand impatiently. " Nonsense! Hmm, let's see. With Jet out of the way, we need a new basketball captain! How would you like to be the new Omashu Boarding School's basketball captain? Coach Pakku tells me that you're good at basketball." Teo smile widened. "You mean it? Seriously?" Teo couldn't believe his good luck. Mia kissed him and said, "There, I told you things will work out. Now everybody, let's get ready for our holiday!"


	12. Chapter 12 Fun in the sun!

Teo and the others were riding a bus to the glamourous Ember Island. Mia laid back against her seat. "I can't believe this! Going to Ember Island! For three days! Just all of us! Oh, and Mai. Just our luck." Mai sighed. "I don't really like sun. Luckily I brought my umbrella with me," she said, holding a red umbrella. Teo twiddled his fingers as he looked at the ocean. "What do you know? The ocean, hey! We're here," Teo said, a quiver in his voice. Mia snuggled up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Hey, cheer up! I'm really proud of you of taking this trip with us. It means lot to me." Teo smiled. He turned his head and stared at the ocean, his smile fading. Mia hugged Teo and whispered i n his ear, "I know you're scared. But once you find out there's nothing to be afraid of, you'll be fine in no time." Teo continued to stare at the ocean. Mia continued, "It's time to let go of the past Teo. Please?" Mia ended. And Teo kept staring at the ocean.

"I never thought I'll be here. Looking at it. The ocean. I never thought I'll be here, well, to curse at it but to overcome something? Not at all." Teo mumbled. Mia sensed that her boyfriend wanted some privacy so she turned around and walked and sat next to Aang. "I'm worried about Teo , Aang." Mia said, finally saying the thing that has been worrying her for quite a while. Aang nodded. "I mean, here he is, near the thing that he fears the most. I'm really proud of him for facing his fear but what if it's too much for him?" Mia ended. Aang, who has been looking quite pale lately, said, "Well, luckily we're here to catch him if he falls." Mia smiled at Aang for this, a little bit of colour came back to Aang's face as they exchanged looks and did their best friend handshake. "Yeah Aang, I guess you're right." Mia said, looking at Teo's expressionless face.

(later)

It was sunset when they arrived at the hotel, and finished packing. The gang decided to take a walk on the beach. Teo held Mia's hand tight. The sun was setting. Despite Teo's hatred for the ocean, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful he felt watching the sunset with Mia close to him. He smiled and kissed Mia. "This feels nice," he said, despite himself. Mia smiled back. "I know." Mia replied, holding Teo's hand tight.

(later)

_Teo was walking with Mia on the beach. Suddenly, a huge wave came up and started to sweep Mia and Teo away. Mia screamed but held on tight to Teo. Teo panicked. He saw his father's dead body floating nearby. Then he saw his mother's frighten face as the waves surrounded her. Teo tried to reach for her. He held onto her hand but suddenly another wave came and Teo's mother disappeared. Teo screamed and water filled his mouth. Teo closed his eyes, thinking this was it. He was going to die. Suddenly, the waves subsided. The ocean could be seen, only it was calm and peaceful. Teo looked up to see his father and mother standing on a cliff holding hands and watching the sunset. He looked around and saw Mia running towards him, safe and sound. Then the scene of the sunset played again._ _He felt that same peaceful feeling before kissing Mia. "This feels nice," he said looking at Mia. Mia smiled back. "I know." Mia replied, holding Teo's hand tight._

Teo awakened. He looked at Mia, peacefully sleeping on the bed next to him. He smiled. He got out of bed and wheeled towards the balcony. It was six o'clock and the sun was about to rise. As the sun rose, Teo felt the same peaceful feeling. He breathed the salty sea air and the sun rose, giving the world light. Teo smiled. "Well ocean? We're going to have a great time." He said, raising his glass of water to the ocean. Mia woke up. "Teo? How long have you been up?" Mia asked,sitting up and reaching for a glass of water. Teo turned around and gave Mia a big smile, one that made her slightly uncomfortable. "What?" Mia asked softly. Teo wheeled to Mia's bed, climbed on it, pushed Mia against her bed and kissed her softly, his hand going up her shirt a little bit. Mia was taken aback but surprisingly this felt good. Teo broke apart from Mia and gave her a hug. "What with you Teo? You're usually not like this." Mia said, standing up and grabbing a dressing gown. "Let's just say, I've been enlightened. Let the fun begin!" Teo said, with a big smile.


	13. Chapter 13 Beach Party

Chapter 13 - Beach Party!

A/N Please review! I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter and I'm dying to know what you think of this and the last chapter!

Teo and the others wheeled down onto the beach. Teo felt an uncomfortable feeling when he saw the waves but he calmed down when he remembered the dream he had. Mia saw this and smiled. "Are you ready to go for a dip Teo?" She asked. Teo nodded. Mia took of her clothes to reveal a swimsuit while Teo just stared. It was not too revealing of course, Mia has dignity, but still. "You look beautiful Mia." Teo said, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. Mia smiled and helped Teo off his wheelchair and carried him to the ocean. "There you go. Does it feel nice?" Teo wiggled his fingers as he sat on the beach, feeling the water flowing on his feet and legs. "Yeah, it does feel nice," he admitted. Mia dived into the water and splashed Teo. Teo gaped at Mia and splashed her back.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Katara? Don't look so dull. Come on it's a holiday! Relax, chill, forget about Zuko." Toph sat next to her friend. Katara stared miserably at Zuko, walking hand in hand with Mai who was holding her red umbrella. Toph tried again. " It couldn't have worked out between you guys anyway." Katara stomped her foot. " What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he see me as a girlfriend? I'm girlfriend material right?" Toph looked sad and depressed. "I can't tell you that girl. Sparky's kinda Mai's type. They look really happy together. Don't go do anything to mess them up, please Katara?" Katara sunk back into misery. Toph stood up and walked to Sokka, who was standing nearby. "I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." Sokka took Toph's hand. "It's okay. You did your best."

Aang watched this scene while hiding behind a rock. He took a deep breath and walked towards Katara. He sat down, "You know? I always thought that you were girlfriend material." Katara perked up. Aang swallowed and continued. "A.. And I don't think there's anything wrong with you." Katara wiped a tear. " You think so Aang? Why do you think that Zuko doesn't like me ?" Aang twiddled his fingers. "Um, I do believe in true love and... I... think ..that Zuko...is not your... true love." Katara stopped sniffling. "You think so? Then who is?" Aang took the chance. "Maybe , well, there are other fish in the sea. So, it could be anyone." Katara looked up at the sky. Aang continued, " And, it could be anyone... it even could be, me?" Katara stopped looking at the sky. She looked at Aang. Aang blushed. "You?" Katara said. Aang took Katara's hand. "Well, I... I always loved you Katara." Katara blushed. She slipped her hand away. "Aang, I don't really feel the same about you. I'm sorry." Aang looked at his shoes. Katara leaned over and kissed Aang. " But you'll wait for me, right? I really like you." Aang smiled and kissed Katara back. The feeling was electric. "I will," Aang said, with a tear down his cheek, "I definitely will."

(meanwhile)

Teo and Mia were relaxing on the beach. Teo was laying very, VERY close to Mia and they were laying on the sand watching birds go by. Mia smiled at Teo and kissed him softly on the cheek. Teo sighed. " I think I'm starting to love the sea." Mia hugged him. "That's great news." Mia said. Teo sat up. "Mia?" he asked. Mia sat up too. "What?"

" Can you sing for me?"

Mia turned red. "Teo, I can't sing." Teo smiled and kissed her, "I know you can, don't lie to me. You sing like an angel. " Mia blushed and opened her mouth.

_The thing about love _

_Is I never saw it coming _

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise _

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering _

_Is this true, i want to hear it one more time _

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper _

_Just a little louder _

_Say it again for me _

_Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that i'm _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love _

_Say it again _

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me _

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight _

_The thing about me is that I really want to let you _

_Open that door and walk into my life _

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper _

_Just a little louder _

_Say it again for me _

_Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love _

_And it feels like it's the first time _

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain _

_And never in my whole life _

_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name _

_Say it again for me _

_Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love _

_Say it again _

_When you tell me you're in love… _

_Say it again_

_Ohhh...Ohhhhhh_

Teo clapped and kissed Mia, "You have a beautiful voice. You know? I never expected this." Mia blushed and snuggled up to Teo. "Expected what?" She said. " I never saw love coming. You always know to pick the right songs," Teo said, getting on his wheelchair and wheeling towards the ocean. Mia saw his smile fading. "Teo?" She asked. "Being near the ocean is like being near her." Mia walked up to him. "Being near who?" Mia asked. "My mother." Teo said, before breaking down into tears. Mia patted his back. "We never held a funeral for her." Teo said, sobbing. Mia sighed. " Well Teo's mom? If you can hear us, we wish you to rest in peace. You were a great mother, I think, and a wonderful friend. Your son wishes you to know that he loves you, always have , always will. " Mia looked down at Teo, who was smiling up at her. "Thanks babe, that was lovely." Mia hugged him. The sun went down. Mia looked at her boyfriend. "Well, tomorrow we go home. You feeling better now honey?" Teo smiled and stroked her hand. "Yeah Mia, I do."

A/N If anyone asks, the song is say it again by Marie Digby. Nice song, nice song.


	14. Chapter 14 Tests

Chapter 14 - Tests

Aang and Teo's dormitory was completely empty now that Jet and Haru had gone. It was breakfast time at the Boarding School. Letters arrived. Mia took them to her table. "Okay, let's see, bills,bills, bills, hey! Who has been shopping lately? With a credit card?" Katara guiltily raised her hand. Mia shoved a whole lot of papers into Katara's hand. "Yours. Okay, letters from home. Okay here's one for Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Aang, myself and Teo. Hey, you got two. Who sent you the other one?" Teo shrugged, "Don't know myself." He opened the letter. It was from Haru.

_Hey man, I'm really sorry._

_You see, my mom was killed, well not in a flood, but she died anyway. I know how you feel and I'm sorry I played all those tricks on you. Life's not so great here, if you wanted to ask. Jet's playing pretty boy again, he'll never change. I'll be leaving here, I think and I'll be joining you guys again at the Boarding School as they said I'm alright. I hope when we see each other again, we can be friends._

_I was the one who screwed off the bolts of your wheelchair during the basketball try-outs and I'm really sorry for that. I heard about your good news. Congrats on being captain! Our first game is in two weeks, man I can't believe I'm missing it._

_I hope you'll forgive me for everything that I've done. I'm sorry._

Teo smiled and rolled up the letter. It was signed by Haru. Mia grabbed the letter and read it quickly, "Oh god. Teo? Are you really going to forgive him?" Teo shrugged. "Maybe, we'll see when the time comes." _Bring!! _"It's the bell. Let's go guys." Mia said, grabbing her bag. Teo suddenly saw what Mia was wearing today. A short skirt, similar to the cheerleading outfit and a long sleeve baby blue shirt. Teo tugged his collar uncomfortably. "Uh, hey Mia! What's with the new outfit?" Mia turned around and blushed. "Uh, I...wanted something different. I made this yesterday." Mia saw Teo's sweating and red face. "Teo? Do you like it?" Teo gulped, "No, it makes you look different. Sweeter, kinder, hotter." Teo turned maroon when he said the last word. Mia smiled at him and started walking away. Teo immediately saw again how cute Mia was, wearing a skirt like that. He quickly raced up to her and absentmindedly placed his arm inside Mia's shirt. Mia blushed. "T..Teo? Are you groping me?" Teo blushed and quickly took his hand out of Mia's shirt., "I..uh..I." Mia sighed and shook her head at her drooling boyfriend. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

(later)

Mia was taking down notes about history. Teo, sitting a few seats behind her, again staring at her outfit. Katara leaned towards Mia. "Hey did you noticed that Teo's looking at you." Mia smiled. "Katara, he's my boyfriend. He's supposed to look at me." Katara shook her head. "I mean he's looking at you with wide eyes, you know, the one that Jet gives girls. And, he looking at you too much to take down the notes that teacher is giving out now!" Mia turned around and Teo was taken aback. He waved shyly and Mia waved back. She turned to Katara. "I'm sure that he's taken down the notes already." In fact , Teo was absentmindedly staring at Mia that he forgotten to take down the notes he needed for his tests. The teacher noted this and shook her head.

(later)

"Um Mia? I was wondering maybe we could head to my dorm and maybe.. I don't know... make out?" Teo asked this question to Mia at the library. Mia blushed but pushed him slightly, "Teo, the tests are in two days. Did you copy down the notes you needed for history?" Teo blushed, "Uh, it might have slipped my mind." Mia sighed and gave him her notes, then continued to stare at her book. Teo smiled at the carefully drawn notes and tapped Mia on the shoulder. Mia turned and Teo kissed her on the lips softly. Mia pushed him away. "Teo! Please, just concentrate on your studies, not me! Now go and study or something." Teo's smile dropped. Of course as Mia was very smart her parents were hoping that she could go to collage and have a successful future. But that doesn't mean she could push him away like that. Mia sensed this and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry honey. I'm just really tensed about this." Mia gave him a kiss on the cheek, "This test is thirty percent of our final grade! I have to do really well Teo. You know how important this is for me." Teo smiled back and stroked her hand. "I know baby. I just wanted to spend sometime with you. I've already studied." Mia thought and said, "Well, it would be good for you to study a little bit more. Why don't you come and study with me?" Teo smiled and sat down. He grabbed a book and started to study. "Hey Mia? What about Guy Fawkes? Why did he try to blow up the House Of Parliament?" Mia shook her head and pecked Teo's cheek, "I thought you studied," she said, sarcastically, " The aim of the plot was to displace Protestant rule by attempting to blow up the Houses of Parliament, while king James I and the entire Protestant aristocracy were inside, a reaction to increasing oppression of Roman Catholics in England..."

(meanwhile)

Aang had trouble. Big trouble. He needed help. He needed, Sokka.

"Hey Sokka? I need your help."

Sokka turned around and looked at Aang. "What do you need help about buddy?" Aang sat down. "I need help on girls. I'm trying to impress Katara. Do you know anything that might please her?" Sokka thought, "Maybe you could get her a swimming outfit? Or new pom-poms. Oh, while you're at it maybe you could get her some of those new comic books." Aang thought about that last one. "Sokka, I need advice to buy a gift for Katara, not you." Sokka grinned, "Yeah I know. If you're buying a present for my sister, than you should buy something for me. As a present. For helping you!" Aang grinned back. "I might get her some flowers. Thanks Sokka. I'll definitely NOT buy a present for you." Sokka nodded as Aang left the room. Then it hit him. "Wait, no presents?"

(later)

"Hi Sokka!" Sokka slapped his head and turned around. Ty Lee was standing behind him. "Uh, hi Ty Lee. How's it going?" Ty Lee fluttered her eyelashes in a weird way. "Oh fine now. Now that you're here." Sokka gulped and started to edge away. Ty Lee, unfortunately, didn't get the message. She kept edging towards Sokka, blushing, and giggling. Sokka groaned. '_This would get annoying really fast.'_

(in the next three weeks)

Teo and Mia were walking through the school. "Whew, the tests were killer." Teo said, wheeling side by side with Mia. "I agree, but the history test was surprisingly easy. Those notes really helped." Teo smiled. History was one of his worse subjects. If he got an A, it would be the best thing in the world. Mia went to look at the bulletin board.

_MIA TOWNSEND_

_MATHS - A_

_SCIENCE - A_

_ENGLISH - A_

_FRENCH - B_

_ECONOMICS - B_

_GEOGRAPHY - A_

_HISTORY - A_

Mia smiled. "Not bad, not bad at all. I was expecting the french 'B'. I was never good at french. You're the French Master Teo. Haha. What did you get Teo?" Teo looked at the piece of paper.

_TEO HASTINGS_

_MATHS - B_

_SCIENCE - A_

_ENGLISH - B_

_FRENCH - A_

_ECONOMICS - B_

_GEOGRAPHY - B_

Teo smile grew as he looked at his marks. His smile grew even bigger as he looked at the next results.

_HISTORY - A_


	15. Chapter 15 The Big Game!

Chapter 15 - The big game

A/N I forgot to mention before, Toph is not blind. Enjoy this chapter!

Teo woke up with a start. He woke Aang up. "Aang, Aang! Today's the day! THE BIG GAME! Oh God! I feel really, really excited." Aang woke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Oh yeah. The game (yawn) guess you better get ready." Teo smiled and got on to his wheelchair. Suddenly his stomach churned. Teo heaved and suddenly vomited all over the floor. Aang gasped and ran to get a mop. Teo wiped his mouth. Aang wiped the floor. Then, somebody knocked on the door.

Knock,tap,knock,knock,tap,(pause)stomp

Teo smiled. "Come in Mia." Mia entered the room, holding her green, sparkly pom poms. The school's colour was green, so she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a green skirt both with gold stripes. She was also wearing black trainers and white socks. She kissed Teo on his head. "Did my little basketball captain sleep well?" she cooed. Teo smiled. "Only because he was thinking of you." He said, kissing her back. Aang made vomiting noises in the background. Mia ignored him, well, going up to him in a few minutes and playfully swatting him, "So, are you ready Teo? You're playing against The Ember Island players today, and I heard they play rough." Teo smirked, "I've been training everyday! We're bound to win." Mia shook her head. "Rise before the fall Teo. Anyway, get some breakfast. We're playing in two hours."

(later)

Mia stepped on the field. She spotted Aang and the rest of the gang, minus Teo and Katara , sitting in the front. Katara raced up to her. "Hey isn't it great that they pick your cheer today?" Mia nodded, "Seriously cool." She spotted Teo looking at her from the stands. Mia smiled and waved and ran to her place. As the home team, they must perform first. Azula took the lead.

_Ready, Okay_

_O-MA-SHU! _

_LET'S HEAR YOU SHOUT! _

_LET'S SEE YOU HEAD STRAIGHT TO THE TOP! _

_Are we ready? Yeah, That's right! _

_Are we ready? Yeah, let's show them. _

_Cause we are O-MA-SHU! _

_Yeah, cause we are number 1!_

The crowd went crazy. Aang and the rest of the gang screamed until their voices were hoarse. Mia and Katara smiled. Five girls behind them made a pyramid. Mia , Katara, ad two girls stood in front.

_Come OMASHU! Let's hear you shout!_

_Shout and Stomp, shout and stomp,_

_We say,_

_Stomp to the beat and bring on the heat,_

_We say,_

_Stomp to the beat and bring on the heat_

_We say_

_STOMP!_

The girls on the pyramid released a poster, which unraveled and said,

_LET'S HEAR YOU OMASHU!_

The crowd went wild. Mia smiled again. Toph, who was the umpire grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you cheerleaders. Now, give it up for, the Ember Island Players!"

A stream of red and gold emitted from the other side of the court. The Ember Players ran on to the field. Everyone cheered as they entered the field. Toph grabbed the microphone again. "And now, let's here you Omashu, for the Omashu Earthbenders!" Mia screamed as loudly as she could as Teo wheeled on to the court. Teo smiled at Mia and the game started.

(later)

The Ember Island Players were leading 2 - 1. Toph spoke, "Captain Teo's got the ball and he's running, I mean wheeling, towards the hoops. Wait! The Ember Island Player's captain, Chan, is running towards Teo." Mia watch horrified as big, surly players grabbed the ball from Teo, knocking him off his wheelchair. "Please Teo, please be okay." she whispered. Teo tried to get up. He struggled towards his wheelchair and got on. Mia breathed easily again. Teo caught the ball and threw it towards the hoops. It went in and the crowd went wild. The whistle blew and the game was over. Chan and Teo shook hands and Teo wheeled towards Mia. Mia smiled and hugged Teo. "I was so worried! Thank goodness you're okay!" Teo smiled and Mia kissed him. The score was tied and the Omashu Earthbenders did not suffer such a bad defeat.

(meanwhile)

"Hey Teo! Wait Up!"

Teo turned around to see Hahn running towards him. "Hey great match man. Great last shot." Teo shook hands with him, "Hey thanks!" Hahn smiled, "Hey, the boys and I are holding a party tonight. Wanna come?" Teo smiled, "Me? You want me to come?" Hahn smiled, "Yeah, sure, why not? They'll be babes there I'm telling you! From the girls school down the road! Dude, they are hot man, Hot!" Teo's smile disappeared, "Oh hey, dude, I already have a girlfriend, I don't think I should..."

"Oh yeah, Mia, hey! You're a really lucky guy huh? Mia's totally hot. Oh come on! You don't have to do it. Just have some fun!" Teo panicked, "Oh I don't know, I got this dinner thing with Mia and the others at seven to celebrate and.."

"Dude, this thing would end way before seven, just for a while, please?" Teo rolled his eyes, "Well, if it will end before seven..."

(later)

Teo was shouting at screaming with the rest of his teammates and while he's having fun...

"Where is he?" Aang was looking at his watch, Katara was sitting on the couch and the gang was in the dormitory. "I'm trying to call his cell phone, but he won't pick up! All I'm hearing is this loud shouting noise," Mia said, dropping her cell and collapsing on the floor, "Where can he be?" Mia said, tears dropping down her cheeks. "I'm sure he'll come soon." Katara said, patting her back.

(meanwhile)

A girl slide up to Teo, "Hey you're kinda cute. Wanna make out?" Teo heard this and suddenly look at his watch. "Oh god! I'm late, dammit, I'm late! Uh, some other time okay?" Teo wheeled out of the room.

(later) 

Knock, knock

Mia went and opened the door, "Teo! You're five hours late, where the hell were you!" Tears dropped down Teo's cheek, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I lost track of time, I was.."

"You went to that party, didn't you."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Mia left the door opened, Teo wheeled in. He suddenly noticed that Mia's eyes were red. She turned around, "Look, everyone's gone. Okay? You're ruined the party. That's not even the worst part, you didn't even call! I was so worried! I thought you fell on the stairs or something, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!" Mia's eyes grew redder and redder as she cried, spilling her feelings out. "I know you want to spend time with me, but just don't make me wait all night!" Teo got out of his wheelchair and crawled over to hug Mia, who collapsed on the floor again, crying her eyes out. Teo's tears fell as he embraced her,"I'm sorry, I won't do this again Mia."

Mia looked up at him, "You promise?" Teo leaned over and pecked Mia's lips. Looking into her eyes he uttered, "I promise." And Mia hugged him, suddenly smiling, knowing Teo would never, even in the most desperate of moments, break a promise.

A/N I'm sorry, I'm not a fan of basketball, in fact, I don't even know how basketball is played, so no flames please! I tried to make this chapter a nice one. Anyway, the party thing happened to me! I invited this guy I really like to my party, and he didn't even show up! Worse than Teo! God! That really angered me.


	16. Chapter 16 Sleepover Part 1

\Chapter 16 - The Sleepover Party Part 1

Teo and Mia were watching a movie in Mia's dormitory. It was a really romantic movie. Teo had kept his promise. No more wild parties for him! Teo placed his arm on Mia's shoulder and kissed her neck. Mia blushed but just went with it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mia pushed Teo away , who grinned, and went to the door. She opened it to see a fellow cheerleader, Amber , standing there. Mia rolled her eyes, Amber was exactly one of those girls who only cared about their looks and boys and talked in a stupid, high pitch American Accent. "Uh, Hi Amber. What are you doing here?"

Amber waved her hand, "Oh my gosh, the cheer you made up was fan-tastic. Ugh, those Ember Players didn't stand a chance. But I just loved their pyramid, much better than ours and that somersault Christy did when she was falling off the pyramid to-tally gave them points. But I still think that ours was the best. Don't you think so? " Mia shrugged and smiled. She wondered when Amber was going to get to the point. "Oh yeah! Why I'm here." (Mia : (softly)Thank god) "I'm having a slumber party! There's going to be cake , drinks, and boys!" Mia snapped out of a pose, "Boys? At a slumber party?" Amber waved her hands again. "I know, I'm going to be making out with like a dozen boys. Ugh, boys are like putty in my hands." Mia crossed her arms , smiling, "Putty. Yeah, I get that, I think." Amber spotted Teo sitting on the couch. "Oh yeah, you're dating the basketball captain, which immediately makes him totally cool, anyway, you and your boyfriend are one of the people to play , Seven in Heaven! You know, smooching in the closet, Yay!"

Mia shook her head. "Sorry Amb, Seven In Heaven's not exactly my thing. I'm a kinda, ' not go in a closet with a unknown guy ' person." Amber pouted, "Please? Everyone's invited! Including Azula!" Mia's eyebrow went up, "Azula? In case you haven't noticed, Azula's not exactly my favourite person." Amber didn't hear her, " Please Mia, this is the party of the century. Please say you'll come. Pretty please? Pretty please with strawberries on top?" Mia smiled. Despite the fact that Amber talks to much, she's a pretty good friend. " I do like strawberries...Okay, we'll come." Mia said, causing Amber to jump wildly of joy. Amber screamed , "Yay! This is going to be so much fun. The party's in my dorm, yeah, because it's like, the biggest one there, so it's tonight. See you there!" Amber left and Teo wheeled up. He looked at Mia, who looked at him. Teo scratched his head and said, "Why do I think you've made a huge mistake?"

Teo and Mia were both holding sleeping bags and walking towards Amber's dormitory. "I still think that this is a bad idea. Seven in Heaven? You hate Seven in Heaven!" Mia rolled her eyes, "Teo, I never said, I hated Seven in Heaven I just said, I didn't like going into a closet with a boy."

"Which is totally and completely the point of Seven In Heaven!"

Mia swatted him. "Don't be silly. Just try to have fun. I know that we're not the most popular kids in the school, and that is why I thought it was nice of Amber to remember to invite us." Teo rolled his eyes and gave Mia a kiss, "Fine honey, for you, I'll try."

(later)

Mia knocked on the door. Amber opened the door, smiling. "Oh yay! You guys came. Aang and the others already came. Come in, help yourself to some drinks, have some food, enjoy yourselves." Teo looked into the room to see Aang and the others, but other people like Azula, Ty Lee, Mai , Suki, Meng and some boys from the basketball team. Teo tried to smile. He looked Mia, whose eyes were shining at the group of friends sitting in the middle of the dormitory.

Teo wheeled in to the middle of the room, placing his sleeping bag on the floor. Mia sat on the floor. Then she got up and went to a drinks counter. She came back with two cokes. She gave one to Teo, gave him a kiss, then sat back down. Amber closed the door and went to the middle of the room. She sat down and waved her hands around again, "Okay, Truth Or Dare. Mia, have you ever gotten a F in any test." Mia rolled her eyes and smiled, " You say that as if I'm a genius or something. Of course, I have." Mia paused to let the idea sink in before continuing , "In Science." Everyone ooed and ahhed. "An F in science! Wow! Amber said. Aang and Teo snickered. Mia didn't get a F. She got a B but she was just as disappointed. She cried for nearly an hour. But they didn't want to spoil the fun. Mia turned to Aang, "Truth of Dare Aang?"

Before Aang could say anything, Azula stood up, "Excuse me, are we going to play Seven in Heaven or not?" Mia gripped Teo's hand, tightly. Teo smiled at Mia. But there was a change in plans. Amber grabbed a bottle. "Okay, I'm going to spin this bottle. And whoever it lands on has to go in the closet with the person I point to." Mia and Teo exchanged confused looks. Mia shrugged and stared at Amber, getting ready to spin the bottle.

Amber spun the bottle. It landed on Aang! Mia and Teo smirked and Aang grinned. They knew that the popular choice for Aang was Katara, or Meng. But Amber didn't point to Katara or Meng , she pointed to Mia, who stared at the pointed finger, "Okay, girl, into the closet!"


	17. Chapter 17 Sleepover Part 2

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while, I have a lot of things to do. Enjoy this chapter, I understand if it's not as good as you had hoped so no flames please! )

Chapter 17 - The Sleepover Party Part 2

Teo stared at Amber. How could she pick Mia even though she knew that they were dating! Mia blushed a heavy maroon and said nothing. She looked as if she would glue herself to the floor if necessary. Suddenly, Mia's face turned serious. "I'm not getting up and going in there!" Ty Lee grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her up. Aang looked as if he would faint. He looked at Teo who just stared at Amber as if she was crazy. Aang twiddled his fingers. He tried to get Teo to look at him, "Teo I won't kiss her, you know that. I know you two are serious." Teo clenched his hand. He turned his head away from Aang. "Well, we'll find out soon right?" he said, his teeth clenched. Amber pulled Aang up and pushed him into the closet, Mia suit.

(inside the closet)

Aang and Mia were standing in the closet just staring at each other. Mia knocked her head against the wall, "If we don't do something, they're going to laugh at us like crazy! And I'm not good with teasing." Aang thought, "Well, we're not going to kiss, aren't we? Teo's going to kill me if we do!" Mia sighed and thought, "Maybe if we kiss for one second, that won't be so bad, won't it? I mean, we're friends. We won't..." Mia paused. Aang shrugged. Mia leaned forward and pecked his lips. Aang blushed a heavy maroon. The alarm rang. "Okay Lovers, come out, come out!" Amber threw back the doors and Mia and Aang were far away from each other. Everyone groaned. "Pay up Sokka, I knew they wouldn't kiss." Zuko said, smirking, raising his hands. Sokka groaned and gave Zuko ten dollars. Teo brighten up when he saw Mia so far away from Aang but his smile dropped when he saw Aang's maroon face. Mia ran out of the closet and went to hug Teo. " Teo, don't take this seriously,please? It's nothing." Teo looked into her eyes. "Did you do it?" Mia blushed. "It was only for a few minutes," Mia bend down and kissed Teo, "Just enjoy the party, please?" Teo looked away from Mia. Mia sighed and walked away.

(later)

Ty Lee scotched up to Sokka. "Hi Sokka.." She sang. Sokka panicked. "Uh Hi Ty Lee." he said. Ty Lee giggled. "I hope Amber chooses us to go in to the closet next." Sokka panicked even more. "Uh, I have to go." Sokka said, standing up. Ty Lee pulled him down. "Don't be a spoilt sport. It's our turn next." Ty Lee said, as Amber pointed to both of them. Sokka sighed and fainted, landing on the floor with a thud. "Sokka? Honey?" Ty Lee said...

(later)

Azula went into the closet with a muscly, tall, handsome, basketball player. Lots of groans and sighs emitted from the closet two seconds later. Ty Lee laughed and Mai groaned, hitting herself with a cup. Mia who looked bored, got up, kissed Teo on the lips and went to the drinks area where Katara and Toph were and were soon engrossed in a conversation about what when on the closet. "So what happened? Did he kiss you?" Mia pretended to vomit. "No way. We're friends. I only pecked him for two seconds." Katara scratched her head. "Then what did you do with the other six minutes and fifty - eight seconds." Mia laughed. "All we did was talk. And I banged my head on the wall." Toph nudged Mia, "Yeah, we heard that bang. It was louder than hell! How many brain-cells did you lose with that one huh?" Mia laughed. "Maybe fifty thousand? I don't know." Katara, Toph and Mia laughed. At least they were not taking this seriously...

Teo took this opportunity to talk to Aang. "Aang, did you kiss her, or did you not?"Teo said this with a smile. He laughed, "I bet you didn't. You know why? Cause you're a good friend. Right?" Aang looked away. Teo came to a conclusion. "You did. Didn't you." Aang blushed. "I...uh...I did, but it was her idea! We both didn't want to get teased. It was just for two seconds." Teo's smile disappeared. "So you did." Aang got tensed. "Please Teo, I didn't want to get in the middle of you two. Teo, please believe me." Teo smiled weakly. He waved his hand, "Whatever. You know what? I'll see you later. Okay?" And Teo wheeled away, leaving Aang with small tears dripping down his cheeks.

A/N Let me explain this. Mia could leave Teo for anyone. He couldn't dance, walk, swim, or do any fun stuff. Of course Mia doesn't mind but Teo's just really worried. He didn't mean to hurt Aang. He was just worried about losing Mia. Oh yeah, the next chapter is rated T so be careful. Please be patient with me! I'm sorry if these few chapters suck to you.


	18. Chapter 18 Sleepover Part 3

Chapter 18 - The Sleepover Party Part 3

Mia noticed Teo fuming as he sat down next to her. "Teo? Are you okay?" She glanced at where he was staring at and noticed Aang sitting very far away, crying slightly. "You know Teo, if you still fussed about the closet thing you shouldn't have gone and talked to Aang about it. You should have came to me! You know how sensitive Aang is." Teo didn't listen. Then he looked at Mia, "Mia? Honey? Can I talk to you?" Mia smiled and followed Teo to a room. A dark room. "Okay... what's on your mind?" Mia asked, know far well what Teo wanted to ask. Teo twiddled his fingers. "Um, when you kissed Aang in there, did you feel any sparks?" Mia grinned and sat next to Teo. "Teo, you're worried that I'll leave you, aren't you? Well I definitely won't leave you for Aang. He sweet as a friend but, well, as a boyfriend, not so much." Teo grinned slightly then looked down guiltily at his legs. "I just thought you'll leave me because, you know, I'm handicapped. I can't run on the sand with you, swim with you, or do anything with you properly. I'm just scared of losing you. I guess I just love you too much." Teo grinned weakly, "I guess you think I'm a loser now." Mia rolled her eyes. They've talked about this already. She doesn't mind. And she thought Teo was over this. Or so she thought...

Mia kissed him gently, "Teo, I love you more than anyone in the world. And you can do a lot of things that a boyfriend should do and no one else in the school does. You come and see all the games I perform in, you support me in whatever I do, you're always there when I need you. What more should you do? I love you Teo, just the way you are." Teo smiled up at Mia. Mia smiled back in a weird way. That smile, made Teo feel uncomfortable. Then he realized something. Mia's coming closer, real close. "Um, what are you doing?" Mia smiled that same smile. Teo started to sweat, cold sweat dripping down his face. Mia came closer and closer and her lips started to pucker up. Teo started to smile properly. He knew what Mia was doing. He leaned forward and pushed his lips to hers. Mia kissed Teo on his lips softly and lovingly. The two broke apart and Teo grinned and pulled Mia back to him. The two started to french kiss in the dark room.

(meanwhile)

"Has anyone seen Mia? She's been voted 'Best Cheerleader!' We even made a trophy for her. See?" Amber held up a gold trophy with a statue of Mia jumping up in the air, waving her pom poms. "That is so sweet, she really deserves this," Katara said, taking the trophy. "Okay, first we have to find Mia." Suddenly Toph heard giggles from the room Mia and Teo was in. "Amber? Who's in there?" Amber scratched her head, "No idea! Let's see." Sokka cautiously approached the door. He threw it open.

Teo and Mia gasped and they immediately broke apart. Teo turned bright red. So did Mia. Sokka and Zuko stared from blushing Teo to breathless Mia. Amber, Katara and Toph giggled Amber gave Mia the trophy. Mia smiled and giggled back, taking the trophy. "Um thanks everyone , for this..uh...wonderful trophy," Mia said, unable to hold back her laughs as she looked at Katara and Toph's laughing faces. Teo smiled and gave Mia a kiss, "Good for you honey." Then he turned and winked to Sokka and Zuko. They got the gist and they exchanged grins. Teo grinned at them. He saw Aang staring at him. He grinned at Aang. Aang saw the grin.Aang knew what he did to Mia. He grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. See? It takes more than a small argument to break a real friendship.

A/N I'm really sorry if the last few chapters were a bit boring. I've been off my game lately, focusing on my tests. Anyway, the next chapters will be better, I solemnly make an Avatar Promise. Besides, the next chapter has Tokka in it! (Hint, hint) The next few chapters will revolve more to Sokka and Toph's relationship. It's only for maximum three chapters.


	19. Chapter 19 Trouble in school

Chapter 19 - Trouble in the school

Now all the fun is over. Now, it's time to stick your head in the books. Though Sokka has trouble. He couldn't shake off Ty Lee, since the little talk at Amber's sleepover party. Ty Lee seems to have memorized Sokka's timetable and seems to always to be outside Sokka's class as it finished. Aang had no problems but he seems to be followed. A girl named Meng seems to be following Aang all over the place. Like Ty Lee, Meng seems to outside everywhere Aang went, even the boys bathroom.

Katara has lost interest in Zuko and the two have become good and close friends. The two are working on an art project about the ocean. Mai and Zuko have become really, REALLY, close friends though they're really far away from admitting their feelings to each other. Toph have seen Ty Lee following Sokka and sometimes stalling Ty Lee like telling her that Sokka was in the I.T center when he was really in the library. No one really knows the real reason for her doing this but all Toph wants to do is to spend some time with Sokka.

Teo and Mia's relationship is going better than Teo had ever dreamt. They go out on dates every Friday night and they usually go to watch a movie, have dinner, go for a walk or just spend the night together, watching movies and eating popcorn and doing...other things. So... Mia's taken a hobby of writing songs. (A/N I have no talent in this (writing songs) whatsoever.) And most of the time, she writes about him!

(A/N Well, now that Ty Lee's not around, let's take a look at what happened at the library...)

Toph saw Sokka fingering through the shelves. She blushed bright maroon. 'Look at you sleeveless guy.' She said in her head 'Been working out?' Sokka didn't see her. He pulled out a book and went to sit down. Toph mustered all her courage and went to sit down next to Sokka. "Hi Sokka," sheistory." Teo and Mia walked by. Mia was holding a book. "Hi Sokka." Teo said, waving at him. Sokka waved back. He turned to Toph, "Listen Toph? Our theater club is doing a play...on...uh...well, we're not exactly sure. I was hoping you could come to my club, after school? To give me a bit of support. Because I was going to mention doing a romantic play for a change and I know that the others might consider it, but I could use someone to accompany me. I've never done this before." Toph blushed at the fact that Sokka wanted her to be there for him so much. Toph smiled at him, "Sure, I'll come. But what do I get out of this?" Sokka grinned. Same old Toph. "Uh, anything you want."

"Can you teach me how to dance?" Toph said, brightening up. Sokka stared at Toph. Toph, the girl who never wore dresses, the tomboy, the toughest girl in history, wanted him to teach her how to dance? "Uh sure Toph, I'll teach you." Toph laughed, "Thanks Sokka. That really means lot to me." The bell started to ring. It was time for class. Sokka had to go to Chemistry and Toph had to go to vocal class, (Yes she can sing). Sokka grabbed his bag and tore his eyes away from Toph's, "Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you later at the club. I can't wait." Toph's smile disappeared. "Yeah, see you later," she said, sadly. Sokka saw the disappeared smile and took Toph's hand, " No really. I can't wait to see you again later." Toph's smile came back. Sokka's hand slipped away and he waved at Toph. Toph smiled and waved back.

"Where have you been? To your seat Miss Bei Fong."

"Yes Miss Yuzuki."

Toph walked to her place in the choir, in front of Mia and Katara and between Teo and Aang. "Hey girl, where have you've been?" Katara said, tapping Toph on the shoulder. Toph just stared dreamily ahead, "I'm in love." Teo turned around and looked at Mia who was humming under her breath, looking at the board. "Yeah, I know how you feel." Miss Yuzuki walked in front of the classroom, "Okay class, before we were interrupted by Miss Bei Fong, Mia Townsend was about to sing one of the songs that she had listened to over the past few days. Mia stood up and walked to the front of the room.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_BLook at her, you know you do_

_It'word_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the Ain't that sad_

d. Mia smiled and her teacher and ran back to her place. Azula, who was standing behind her went, "Teacher's pet. You're not normal you hear me,? You're not normal. You get straight A's. You don't care about popularity. You're not NORMAL." Mia turned around, "Oh so you're the version of perfect,normal? Huh, going around, making other people's life miserable. If that's perfect? Then I don't wanna be perfect." Azula looked puzzled and Katara and Mia high fived.

(meanwhile, at the theater club)

Toph felt nervous. She exhaled and knocked on the door. She felt happy as she heard Sokka's voice, "Come in!" She opened the door to see not only Sokka, but Teo, Aang, Katara and Mia. She also saw otead of all the action ones we did for the past few ones." Katara piped up, "Yeah, I vote for Beauty and the Beast!"

"No! Romeo And Juliet!"

"No! Sleeping Beauty!"

"No! Miss Saigon!"

Sokka raised his hand, "All, excellent suggestions. Katara I heard you say Beauty and the Beast, great idea!" Toph smirked, "Yeah, Sokka could be the Beast." Sokka ignored her, "Anyway, auditions would be held next week. We'll put the posters up tomorrow."

(later)

"Hey Toph? Thanks for coming." Toph turned around to see Sokka standing there, putting on a cute leather jacket . Toph grinned, "Anything for my friends." Sokka smiled and walked away then Toph pulled him back and pecked him on the lips. Sokka blushed and Toph blushed and grinned, "Sorry." Sokka smiled, "Don't be."

A/N Just because the dance is here, doesn't mean this saga is over! There are still a lot more chapters to go.


	20. Chapter 20 Chatrooms

Chapter 20 - Chatrooms

Teo and Aang were walking towards homeroom, chatting about the two girls they loved. Teo glanced at the blue and white poster newly pinned on the wall.

_The Winter Snow Ball!_

_NEXT FRIDAY!_

_Just after Christmas._

_Ask a younger student if you wish._

_Remember, Winter rocks!_

'_Yeah, Winter is cool but I prefer Autumn,' _Teo smiled after he read the poster. He thought back to all his favourite Autumn memories, sweeping the red and brown leaves on his backyard, watching the leaves turn from green to brownish red, pushing Mia and Aang into the piles of leaveswhen they're not looking, and just staying in the house sipping tea on the couch next to Mia. " I don't think winter rocks," Teo said, thinking out loud. Aang stared at him, "Winters kinda cool. Why do you say that?" Teo looked out of the window, feeling all his past memories coming back, having to dig ice out of his wheels every time he went outside, how he could only sit and watch the others play in the snow.

Outside, the grounds were covered with snow. Luckily for Teo the pathways were always clear so he could wheel from building to building without difficulty. He smiled to himself. The best things about Christmas was back in his house. His father would lock himself in his lab all day. Which wasn't a complete disappointment because Mia would come over to stay for a while and keep him company. She would light a fire by the fireplace, make some hot chocolate and they would both sit, on the couch, feeling the fire's warmth and just talk. Teo could almost taste the hot, sugary, melted chocolate on his tongue. Mia did know how to make good hot chocolate.

Aang, however had his own memories. He and his uncle Gyatso would make little cupcakes for all the parties they hosted. As every year past, the parties grew bigger. There would be firecrackers, crackers, presents, big Christmas tree and teasing Teo to kiss Mia under the mistletoe.

Teo wheeled outside. Most of the students have gone home for the holidays so the school is nearly empty. He looked around the school gardens, his eyes searching for the girl on his mind. She wasn't at the fountains staring at the reflection of light on the frozen fountain water nor at the ponds, fondly looking at the sleeping frogs and watching the fish swim under all the ice.

Suddenly his eyes caught a girl standing on the bridge staring into the river, her dark hair, tied up in a ponytail, blowing in the wind. Her lips as red as red roses and her mouth turned upward as she grinned at her reflection in the water. Her blue eyes caught his and Teo waved. The girl waved back. "Teo wheel up here would you?" The girl shouted. Teo grinned and wheeled towards the bridge, "Mia, you shouldn't be up here all alone. School rules." Mia grinned, "Lighten up, It's the holidays." Teo smiled.

"So you heard about the dance?"

Mia and Teo were walking back to their homeroom. Aang had gone on without them. Teo blushed, "Yeah, I was thinking about that." Mia smiled at Teo, "You miss dancing don't you?" Teo grinned, "How could I miss something I've never done?"Mia smiled and kissed him, "Don't joke around. I know you still miss it." Teo shrugged, "I don't know." Mia and Teo looked around away from each, blushing. There was an awkward silence. Teo turned and tapped Mia's shoulder. "Mia? Can I ask you something?" Mia smiled, "Sure anything!" Teo blushed bright maroon, "Would you like to go with me to the dance?" Mia smiled, " Of course Teo."

(That night)

Teo yawned and glanced at his bedside clock. 2.00 a.m. He groaned and reached for his laptop. He logged on to the chatrooms.

_Wheelchairgenius (WCG) has joined the chat._

Teo looked around his list of friends. Apparently, no one else was awake. Aang stirred from the bed next to him. Teo closed his laptop and laid on his bed. Aang clutched his stomach, grabbed something and ran towards the bathroom. Teo opened his laptop again. He grinned as Mia joined the chat.

_SweetSinger18 (SS18) has joined the chat._

And surprisingly, Aang!

_Airbender112 (A112)has joined the chat._

Teo smiled and typed.

WCG : Hey guys. Can't sleep?

SS18 : Um , I'm in bed typing on my laptop at 2 in the morning. What do you think?

A112 : Ugh, I feel sick.

WCG : You brought your laptop to the bathroom?

SS18 : You're in the bathroom? Eww, to much information.

WCG: Better wash your hands.

A112 : Okay, fine, I'm in the bathroom. Happy?

WCG : Yeah, I guess.

SS18 : You still better wash your hands.

WCG : Fine he will Mia. Now what's on your minds?

A112 : I'm thinking of ways to ask Katara to the dance.

WCG : Why not tell her over chat?

A112 : Yeah! Maybe I could be like, Katara, my dearest. Will you please allow me to escort you to next friday's ball?

WCG : Yeah! That sounds great!

SS18 : You guys have no sense of romance whatsoever.

A112 : Why? Is it too casual?

SS18 : Oh I don't know. Imagine someone telling you he or she loves you over chat. To me, that's not very romantic.

WCG : Says you.

SS18 : Says the only girl in our group and who apparently is the only one with a sense of romance.

A112 : Okay, fine. Says you.

SS18 : Why don't just walk up to her and ask her?

A112 : I know. That's what she wants me to do. I'll surprise her by doing something else.

SS18 : You're not making any sense.

WCG: How?

SS18 : If she wants you to do it, why don't you? 

WCG: Oh.

A112 : Never thought of that.

SS18 : Oh yeah, who's right?

WCG: You're right.

SS18 : And I'm?

A112 : Always right.

SS18 : Better remember that.

WCG: It's getting late. I'm getting sleepy. See you guys later.

A112: Oh crap, Cabbage's Man's Cabbage Burger Supreme is coming out the wrong way. Catch you guys later.

_Airbender112 has left the chat._

Teo lifted his head. Aang started to vomit in the bathroom. He looked back at the screen.

WCG : Do you think I have a sense of romance?

SS18 : You're the sweetest guy I know. You told me you loved me under our favourite tree. We had our first kiss during a sunset. You're very romantic I can tell you that.

WCG: )

SS18: Aang's right. It's late. Goodnight Teo.

WCG: Goodnight babe.

_SweetSinger18 has left the chat._

Teo smiled to himself. He pressed a button and turned over to sleep.

_Wheelchairgenius has left the chat._


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Shopping 1

Chapter 21 - Christmas Shopping Part 1

Toph looked through a hole in the library shelves, seeing Mai talking to a handphone sitting at a table alone. There's an empty seat! Toph grabbed her book and went to sit next to Mai. She opened it and started to read when she picked up some words.

"Yeah, I know Baby, I miss you too. I miss you so much. Oh, Zuko's taking all of us to the mall for christmas shopping tomorrow. I'll see you there. Oh don't worry, I'll tell him about us. Love you too. Bye." Mai closed the phone and stood up, noticing Toph sitting there for the first time, "Oh Toph. I didn't see you there. When did you arrive?" Toph shrugged, "Only a few minutes ago. Does it matter to you?" Mai smiled a very bright but fake smile, "Of course not. I just wanted to say, I'm looking forward to the shopping trip tomorrow." Toph smiled back and waved. Mai turned to leave. When she was out of sight, Toph grabbed her bag and ran towards Mia's dorm room.

Katara, Aang, Teo and Mia were watching a movie. Teo snaked his hand and rest in on Mia's shoulder. Mia blushed and kissed Teo's cheek. Katara and Aang snickered. Toph burst into the room, throwing her bag onto Mia's bed. She grabbed a chair and sat down. "You're never going to believe what I've just heard."...

(later)

"You could be mistaken, I'm sure Mai isn't going to dump Zuko."

"Yeah, the two look so cute together."

Toph shook her head, "I'm sure of it. She was talking to some guy about meeting him at the mall tomorrow and breaking the news to Zuko." Mia shrugged, "Maybe she was talking about introducing a cousin to him or something." Katara sighed, "I wish High School Love Problems could be solved really quickly. I wish Sokka was here."

Just at that moment, Sokka walked into the room. Toph blushed. Sokka started running around the room in excitement. "Hey did you hear? Zuko's going to propose to Mai!" Everyone stood up, excluding Teo of course. "Are you serious? Are they of age?" Mia asked. Sokka nodded, "Yup, both of them are eighteen. And that's marrying age. If you want to of course." Toph shook her head, "That's a bit quick isn't it? I mean, they've only been together for only six months." Sokka grinned, "He had that crush on her forever and he just wants to show her he's serious." Katara sighed, "That is so romantic." Sokka nodded, "Yeah! He's brought the ring and everything. And that's easy for a rich prime minister's son.(All powerful and mighty, just like the fire lord)." Aang shook his head, "I don't think this is going to be a happy ending." Sokka looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Everyone looked at Toph. Mia stood up and patted her back, "Tell him Toph."

(later)

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Toph's heard it with her own two ears."

"But maybe her ears are defective or something. Mai would never break up with Zuko. She loves him too much. I heard her say that."

"So she said, but did not mean."

The gang was holding a small meeting concerning the matter. "Mai just likes Zuko, I just can't imagine her breaking up with him," Sokka said, a tear down his cheek. Zuko was his best friend and he wouldn't want anything or anyone to hurt him. Katara sighed, "I know, I want to believe that as much as possible but I just can't." Sokka stood up, "Then Zuko must not go to the mall tomorrow." Mia raised her hands, "What difference will it make? Mai will still tell Zuko if they do break up right?" Sokka sighed and sat down. Teo sniffled, "Poor Zuko..."

(the next day)

The gang was walking towards the entrance of the mall. Even the open parking lot was decorated with fairy lights and a huge Christmas Tree adorning with lights, christmas baubles and a star on top, stood in the middle. "Thanks for taking us to the mall so we could shop for our presents Zuko," Mia said. Zuko smiled. The car was a present from Uncle Iroh. It was a pretty big car, black in colour and with leather seats. Zuko slipped his hand down his pocket to feel the ring he bought. Mia and Teo noticed this and Mia's smile fell. Teo slipped his hand into hers and tried to make her smile, "Cheer up Mia. Zuko's a big boy. He can handle it." Mia didn't say anything. Teo thought again, "I'm going to get you the best present you've ever had and even if it's going to cost an arm and a leg. Well legs." Mia grinned slightly. She did love presents, "It doesn't have to be an expensive present." Teo kissed Mia," It's not because I have to. It's because I want to." Mia smiled.

(later, the girls)

" What do you think of this shirt?"

"I think it makes your butt look big."

"Not for me,genius. For Teo."

"Oh, then I think it's great but you can pick a better shirt right?"

Mia threw the shirt back onto a pile of clothes , getting really big, in frustration. Toph walked in holding a ripped shirt. Mia sniggered."What happened?" Katara asked. Toph shrugged, "I saw this shirt and wanted to buy it. But apparently, another lady had the same idea." Katara snickered. A man came up and tapped Toph on her shoulder, "Uh, Madam? I see you torn that shirt. You'll have to buy it." Toph stared after that man and turned to face Katara and Mia, "Now I hate shopping for clothes even more. If anyone needs me, I'll be in Groovy Smoothies." Toph frowned and left the store.

Mia and Katara smiled. Mia grabbed a shirt and rushed towards a counter. Katara walked up towards Mia, "Is that for Teo?" Mia sighed, "No! I just can't seem to find a good present for him. Which is strange because I knew him for so long. I know everything! His favourite colour,drink, food, book, music..." Katara shook her head, "But that was before..you fell in love with him right?" Mia gave some money to the cashier, looking down, "I know. It's just so hard, maybe he's changed or something and I don't know." The cashier smiled, "I couldn't help overhearing you need a present for a special someone. Why don't you try that new Design Your Own T-Shirt shop? It's not very far from here. It's called X-Press Yourself." Mia smiled, "Thanks," grabbing the shirt and running out of the store.

**If you guys want to see some of my pictures of this story like the school uniforms, Mia and Teo together, Dinner Dresses than go to this address and comment!**

**cartoonartist./gallery/#High-School-Burns  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas Shopping 2

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I am not dead, just had a lost of idea for my story since it's been going on for so long, not to mention schoolwork and exams and working on my deviantart account.(****http://cartoonartist****.()/gallery/#High-School-Burns) (delete the brackets). That's where all the High School Burns Pictures are. Well now I'm back. With lots of material from my new school. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22 - Christmas Shopping Part 2

Mia held a small bag in her hands, squealing in delight, "I can't believe it. I got the perfect gift. It's right here in my hands!" Katara patted her shoulder, "I'm glad." Toph glanced at her watch, "Hey it's twelve o' clock already. We're suppose to meet the guys at Groovy Smoothies." The girls nodded and laughed and enjoyed themselves as they walked towards the food court.

(meanwhile)

Teo was staring at the jewelry store. Thousands of necklaces bearing huge rubies and diamonds were on display on the windows. Sokka was leaning against the window grinning at Teo, "Dude, any second now you're going to start drooling. You know you can afford those things." Teo snapped out of his trance and stared at Sokka, "I know that, but I didn't need you to rub it in." Sokka broke into a laugh, "Come on, we have to go to the food court." Teo took a breath and wheeled into the store, "Give me a second Sokka."

(later)

Teo wheeled out the store holding a really small bag. Sokka stared at him in surprise, "You got Mia a gift." Teo grinned, "I made an arrangement... come on. We're late. To the food court."

(meanwhile)

Zuko was sitting at the food court, opening the ring's container and closing it, his heart beating against his ribcage. _'Where is she? She was suppose to be hear.' _Zuko pulled out his phone and punched Mai's number. He held the phone to his ear. Then he heard Mai's ringtone ringing, singing a small gothic tune. He looked around, "Mai?" he called out. Then he saw Mai sit at another table with another boy. _'No, No, NO!' _Zuko's heart felt like it was ripped out. He stood up and walked towards the table as he heard the words, " Oh Haru you're so funny." Zuko stop dead in his tracks, "Haru??? What are you doing here?" Haru looked up and smiled at Zuko, "All schools have holidays around this time, I'm just here to visit my girlfriend." Mai froze,terrified, her eyes fixed on Zuko's face. Zuko's fist clenched and he turned to Mai, "Oh Haru's your boyfriend? Well then, that explains everything. Goodbye Mai. Hope you enjoy yourself. Maybe your boyfriend can give you a ride home instead ." Haru smiled, " Okay I will, good bye Zuko."

Mia and the gang walked into the food court in time to see the end of Zuko and Mai's relationship. Zuko turned away from the tables and walked towards them, "I hope you've finish your shopping. I'm going home, anyone want a ride home?" Sokka grinned, "Not like we have a choice." Zuko didn't smile and walked towards the car park. It was very tense and quiet. Teo wheeled up to Mia, "So...get my a present?" Mia nodded, "You're going to love it." Teo smiled, "I have no doubts."

Katara kept a watchful eye on Zuko who seemed to have taken the dumping quite well. But she noted that Zuko was careful to throw away the ring on the way out of the hall, with a tear down his cheek.

**Well what do you think huh? Not bad considering I'm a bit rusty. A bit of Zutara next chapter I'm warning you.**


	23. Chapter 23 Why, Why, WHY?

**A/N Hey I'm back after one year, you all must hate me now.**

**Special thanks to **_**Kahlan the Dream Spirit **_**got me off my lazy butt with persistent ****reviews****s from my other chapters. Those reviews made me look back at my most 'prized' work and think, that's not my prize work at all! I suck. **

**So now I'm back with major changes with a little plot map I made two months back but stuffed it under my textbooks when I thought no one reads this anymore.**

**Hint 1# With Haru back another antagonist is bound to return, and he's been to Juvy several times since he left.**

**Hint 2# This story's way too fluffy. Too much for my new taste, some surprises ensure. But ok, I still love fluff (TEO/MIA!!!!)**

**Hint 3# A reviewer requested MOAR ZUTARA, well that's person's gonna get it now.**

Chapter 23 – Why, Why, WHY?

Zuko was quiet as he drove the gang home. The silence was unbearable and Sokka shifted in his seat. His best friend's hurt as he was going to propose what sort of situation is this? Sokka had no experience in this sort of matter. For once, he had nothing to say.

Mia laid back and watched the clouds as they drove by, her hands gripping tightly. She thought back to all those times when Mai 'spazzed' about Zuko, when he was shirtless, when he smiled, when he flipped his hair. How can a person be so infatuated and yet.....

Katara turned and looked at Zuko, her heart wrenching and screaming as she glanced at his eyes, twinkling yet with so much pain. She couldn't bear to see him this way. Yet, what can she do?

"I'm going to bed."

"Already? But it's 5 o' clock!"

Zuko stood up and headed for the door. Sokka couldn't bear it anymore. He stood up and grabbed Zuko's shoulder.

"Look man, I know you're hurt, but it's not your fault. I know what you're thinking. You should have showed more of your feelings to her, but think about it. She never really loved you. She played you like a cat with a ball of yarn and now it's time to move on."

Everyone stared at Sokka. Teo and Mia gave Zuko a supporting smile.

"Look at Teo and Mia."

Mia blushed and looked down at her feet.

Sokka continued, "Teo's liked a bunch of girls right? But he found the one. He found the one that loves him as much as he loves her. That's the kind of girl you deserve man."

Toph smiled, she loved it when Sokka spoke. It made her believe. Mia stood up, feelings kicking in.

"That's right Zuko, you don't need her. You have us."

"Yeah that's right Zuko."

"Forget about her."

Zuko looked up and smiled, "Thanks guys I needed that. But I would like some time alone."

Everyone in the room gave Zuko a brilliant and supportive smile. But only Katara noticed that Zuko's smile did not reach everyone's eyes.

_Knock, knock_

Zuko raised his head, temper rising. He specifically told everyone he wanted to be left alone. "Who's there?"

"It's me Katara, I just thought you wanted to talk?"

Zuko's temper fell as quickly as it had risen as he heard Katara's voice but he had no idea why. "Uh, come in Katara."

Katara came in, head down and went straight to sit next to him on the bed. Zuko gave Katara a quizzical look, which she did not see.

"Uh Katara? Why are you here?"

"I said I wanted to talk right?"

"SO TALK!"

Katara shrunk back a little, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Zuko laid back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I'm sorry I told everyone...."

"You wanted to be alone? I get it."

Zuko gave Katara a look. She gets it? The only person she's ever looked at was Jet unless.....

"It was Haru too, back when I was younger. He broke my heart and ran off with other girls. Jet was only there to comfort me."

Zuko understood, the reason why Katara stuck with Jet for so long, why she always argued with Sokka about the matter.

"It's because he was there. To mend the hole in my heart. And for a long time... I thought I'll fall without him. But meeting Toph and Mia.... I realized that's not the case. It never was."

Zuko looked away, this was getting too personal. Katara continued.

"It's not the same for you. Mia's right. You have us. You weren't like I was. Confide in your friends, we'll carry your secrets to the grave."

Zuko looked at Katara and for the first time, his heart gave a huge leap. Katara was right, he didn't need Mai at all. But as Zuko looked at Katara, the more his heart turned somersaults.

Back then, it didn't matter, it wasn't serious. He had his infatuations with Mai. He didn't see it before. He had her heart once, he doesn't know anymore.

And he wants to know now.

Zuko had fallen in love with Katara.


	24. Chapter 24 Flashbacks and woah

**A/N Loads of Teo/Mia fluff in this one. I'm starting to love it again. XD (Which makes me completely hypocritical)**

Chapter 24 – Flashbacks and...woah

Teo sat in a bean bag and pulled a small Tiffany's box out of a bag. He opened the box and a small emerald necklace lay. He took out a delicate tissue paper and started polishing against the rock, with the words engraved....

_'You are my heart, my soul, my life'_

Those were the very famous lines of Teo and Mia's favourite book. In fact, it was the last sentence. It was the book Teo's mother wrote before she died. Sadly, the only copy of the book was lost shortly after Teo turned ten. The Mechanist now spends his free time trying to remember the story. But Teo remembers perfectly.

_It's a story about a young girl, Maya on the farm and how she longed for adventure. She worked hard at her studies hoping someday she could leave and see the world. But her last few years in her home, finding friends, finding love, she realized that her real adventure was her whole life. And she had lived a fine one._

Teo's smile dropped slightly. The tale did not have a very happy ending.

_Maya fell in with cancer the last few months of her life. As she held the hand of her lover, she looked up at her husband's eyes and whispered, "I love you. You've made my life my own roller-coaster. Don't cry, my sweet. I'm always there. You are my heart, my soul, my life."_

Teo smile came back. As he thought more about it, it was a happy ending. A knock came and the door opened. Aang had come back from jogging in the gym. "Man, it's snowing out there and...hey! Where did you get that necklace?"

Teo looked down and saw the emerald gleaming at him. "What this?"

"Yes that! That is a f**king emerald right there. How can you afford it?"

Teo sighed, lately Aang has been more violent, which didn't really fit his happy-go-lucky way. Teo smiled, "There's no need for language Aang. The shop keeper knows my dad, he gave him a call and it turns out, that necklace was suppose to be for my mom. He had that engraved for her when she finished her book. But he never collected it. Dad says I can have it now."

Aang's mouth dropped. "That's an emerald. Right there. I don't believe it. It will make every present in that room next week inadequate."

Teo smiled, "Mia will love this. The shining green will go great with her eyes. And she loved my mother's book as much as I did. Also, Mia always believed in true love, no matter what she tells us."

Mia took out the newly sewn shirt from _X-Press yourself. _It had two pictures, one of Teo and Mia when they were nine and celebrating Mia's birthday and one of Teo and Mia at the beach a couple of months back. There was a caption underneath.

"You've always said true love existed."

It was small, though it meant a lot. Mia thought back to when they were small children.

_It was snowing and the house was snowed in. Mia couldn't run back home even though her house is next door. Teo sat squarely in the middle of the room, trying to draw a picture of a girl. Mia climbed down from the window still and ran towards her friend._

"_Is that me?"_

"_You bet it is."_

"_Why is my hair blue?"_

"_Because it's my favourite colour."_

"_But my hair is dark."_

_Mia ran towards the kitchen and grabbed two cups of milk. The Mechanist had placed it on the table several hours ago. Now it's gone cold._

_Teo drank one gulp and pulled a face, "Yuck, it's cold. And it's cold in here already!"_

_Mia pulled a face, "I told you we should have drank it three hours ago."_

"_But back then I was tired!"_

_Teo pulled a face back and sprawled himself on the carpet. His legs were already in it's hard cast so all he could do is wave him arms against the furry carpet._

"_Teo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why is blue your favourite colour?"_

"_Because it the colour of your eyes."_

_Mia gave Teo a look and made a face, "Yuck, that sick Teo."_

"_How is that sick?"_

"_I don't know. Just is."_

"_I'm trying to say I like you."_

"_Ew, even worse."_

"_How is that worse?"_

"_Cuz it's just like that book your mother had."_

_There was a silence. Then Teo spoke._

"_Do you believe in true love Mia?"_

"_Yuck, no I don't."_

"_Yes you do! You told Dad you did."_

"_Well I lied."_

"_It's not good to lie."_

"_Well I don't believe in that sicky stuff."_

_Teo turned and stared at the ceiling. "I do."_

"_Ewww...."_

"_I really do."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah and someday, I'm going to meet the girl of my dreams. She gonna know how to sing and dance, she'll have long black hair and she'll always tell me I'm great."_

"_I'm tired of her already."_

"_Mia!"_

"_Just kidding."_

_Teo smiled and hugged his best friend. When they let go of each other Teo gave Mia a serious look. "When I introduce her to you, you have to promise. That even though you might fall in love with me later...."_

"_Fat chance."_

"_Why a fat chance?"_

" _I don't know. I just thought it was something I should say."_

_Teo rolled his eyes and tried again. "Anyway, when that happens, I want you to smile and say hi. No insults. Promise?"_

"_Teo?"_

"_You didn't promise."_

"_Teo."_

"_What?"_

"_What if that person is me?"_

_Teo looked at Mia. He was just kidding before. He took her hand. _

"_If it is you, then you can say.........I love you."_

Teo and Mia was walking together. The snow had cleared up and the moon was out. It was nice to get some quiet time. Mia took Teo's hand.

"Teo?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were kids and I said, if you fell in love with me I would get so angry that I would push you in to the ocean?"

"Yeah that scared me... a lot."

"Is that why you didn't tell me sooner?"

Teo looked at Mia. It was true, he did love her before he forced his feelings on Toph. So what stopped him?

"Is it because you really thought I was going to push you?"

"No."

"Because.....the dance is the week after next. After that would be a couple of months then our college tests. Then we're going to spend less time together. I just wish.......You would have told me sooner. Then we'll have months to be together. Years."

Teo's face turned grim and he grabbed Mia's hand. "I love you. I loved you as a child and I love you even more now. Knowing that Mia, I think the college tests aren't going to keep us apart anymore than the tests now."

Mia smiled and Teo pulled Mia towards him. They started to kiss fiercely, his arms moving faster than ever before. Suddenly he felt like he needed to _feel her _and was suddenly angry at the clothes keeping them apart. And feeling Mia's hands as they played and tugged with his hair, she felt the same way. As they kissed passionately, his finger slyly itched near her coat buttons.

At that moment, Mia pulled away and Teo was taken back by the force applied. "What happened Mia? I thought....."Teo broke off, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings somehow.

Mia gave a coy smile, "First of all, I want to do it, and we will do it. Just not now because..."

"Why?"

Mia rolled her eyes, Teo at that moment, sounded so childish. "Well, for one thing, it's snowing, so taking off our clothes now is not the greatest idea."

Teo looked up and he noticed that snow was falling and Mia gave him a victorious smile, that send his feelings, his lust even higher than they needed to be. "So what now...."

Mia grabbed him and hugged him, she whispered in his ear, "Secondly, I don't want to do it here. Not in boarding school, no. Wait till they send us home tomorrow for Christmas. Then I'm sure we'll really be....alone."

As much as how good that sound, how _right, _Teo could not hold back his disappointment and he showed it. Mia saw it laughed and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Teo. Aang's probably waiting."

Teo smiled and pulled up his scarf, it was getting cold. And they started the walk back. Mia turned and looked at Teo, "By the way, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why didn't you say you loved me earlier?"

Teo pondered until he settled with a small yet corny answer.

"Why bother? It's still true love."

Mia gave a face and took his hand, "You know, I lied. I always believed in true love too."

**A/N OMG SO CORNY, but I love every single part of this chapter, I love flashbacks don't you? But the next chapter is going to be DARK. So keep reading! And review too! I love reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25 Welcome Home Teo,Mia and Aang

Chapter 25 – Welcome home Teo, Mia and Aang

"I can't believe it! We're going home!"

Aang, Teo and Mia sat in the same compartment on the train ride home. They had a one week holiday and since Mia's parents are overseas, she would have to spend it at Teo's home.

"It's like we've been away for ever!"

"I know Aang, I know."

"I can't wait to see your dad Teo. Isn't he working on some new project?"

"Yeah Mia, some form of plastic explosives, that's easy to make and easy to ignite."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not really Aang, I think he's just tired of stuck locks, just add little bit of gunk and bam, the lock will be gone."

"And spend another 60 bucks on a new lock."

"......well, it's my dad, what are you going to do?"

Aang let out a huge sigh and stretched his legs. "Ugh, anyway, it's nice to just talk for a change. Instead of a letting everything get awkward."

Teo and Mia exchanged glances. "Aang, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you two."

Mia gave a confused look and Teo said, "Aang, I don't understand..."

"I'm happy for you guys. It's just when you guys get 'intense', you just look into each other's eyes, and you forget I'm there."

Tears fell from Mia's cheek. Teo sighed, "Hey man, we're still your best friends, nothing's changed. Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Aang grinned, "If I knew better, I would have told you guys sooner. But I was so engrossed with Katara....."

Aang fazed out. Mia stopped crying silently and looked up, "Aang? Are you ok?"

Aang grinned faltered, "I think Zuko's in love with Katara."

Teo sprayed juice (out the window) while Mia fell into a 'WTF' sort of face.

"WHAT??" They both shouted.

"How can this be? Zuko knows you like Katara!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Maybe it's just another infatuation or something."

"I don't BELIEVE IT!!!"

Aang sighed, _'They still act like this, screaming together, but always giving time so that one of the other can say what they want first. I never knew how they do really are close.'_

Mia laid back against her seat and stared out the window, "This term was really something huh?"

Teo sighed and looked at Aang, "You've said it. Jet, Haru, Basketball, exams but you know what? I really enjoyed it. Hanging out with my best guys....what Mia?"

Mia turned and raised her eyebrows, "Best guys?" she said with a loopsided grin.

Teo laughed and kissed her cheek, "I mean, my best bud and the hottest girl I've ever met."

Mia laughed and pretended to swat him. Aang groaned comically and said, "There you guys go again."

Teo and Mia chucked pillows at him, but they all knew that Aang never actually mind Teo and Mia's relationship in the first place. He was just worried about his own.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"The trio simultaneously spoke.

The door opened and Sokka and Zuko stood there. Sokka was unusually cheerful, "Hey guys! What about all this 'going home' stuff eh? Why don't we trade addresses so we can all host one big Christmas party or something."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "There's already going to be one stupid."

Sokka laughed, "I know but all the cake, the presents and the mistletoes...."giving Teo a light nudge , "So what Teo? Gonna get Mia under the mistletoe for some making out huh?" Sokka laughed, making kissy noises.

Teo threw a pillow at him, "No, I don't need any excuse to give my girl a smooch," he said while pulling Mia closer and giving her one quick peck on the lips, ignoring her small protests. "But if anyone tries, I'll give them a knuckle sandwich just like I gave Jet," laughed Teo while comically waving his fists in the air.

Aang stared daggers at Zuko while everyone was exchanging addresses. Zuko noticed this from the corner of his eye and pretended not to notice.

Zuko smiled, "Well then Teo, I'll stay away from the mistletoe this year. I've already got a scar on one eye."

"Just waiting to get Katara under there aren't you."

The laughing atmosphere disappeared. Mia and Teo stared at Zuko, then to Aang. Sokka was confused.

"What is he talking about, hey Zuko, what's Aang talking about?"

Zuko looked away, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Lies!"

Aang stood up, Mia gasped and Zuko was momentarily stunned.

"You love her don't you Zuko. After breaking her heart, you're just going to play with her again. Well she doesn't need you. She has me."

Zuko froze, so Aang did know about it. He tried to keep it a low profile to avoid an argument like this. But he should have known. When is came to Katara, Aang's as sharp as a tick.

"I see the way you look at her _Zuzu_," Aang snarled, using Azula's pet name for Zuko, "don't think I don't know it. That's how I...look at her."

Teo and Mia exchanged glances. This isn't good....

"I want you to STAY AWAY FROM HER. And STAY AWAY FROM ME! Got it?" Aang shouted as the train pulled into the station.

Mia jumped up and laid a careful arm on Aang's shoulder, "Hey Aang, cool it. We're here. The 'parentals' are coming this way."

Aang shook Mia's hand off and gave Zuko such a look of dislike that it scared him. "Yeah, come on guys," Aang hissed as he spotted his Uncle Gyatso running towards the train.

Zuko sighed as Teo, Mia and Aang ran out of the compartment, Mia throwing Zuko a sympathized look. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, _'This cannot be happening."_

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned around and saw a steaming Sokka, clenching his fists, "What the hell is Aang talking about man?"

"Poor Zuko."

"You're going to take his side are you Mia?"

"That's not true Aang!"

"But Aang what you did was harsh, think of what Sokka's doing right now to Zuko!"

"Shut up Teo."

"But Aang..."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"What happened?"

The trio looked up to see Uncle Gyatso, looking back at them from the front seat. He promised the Mechanist that he'll drive all of them home today. "What happened with Zuko?"

"Nothing Uncle."

"That doesn't seem like nothing."

There was an awkward silence and Teo, Mia and Aang were looking everywhere but at each other.

"Anyway Aang it's good to have you home. Appa's been chewing the pillows and Momo's been scratching the pillows. What have my pillows ever done to them?"

"Momo's a cat uncle, he needs to scratch something. And Appa needs to be walked two hours a day, he is a dog."

"Alright, alright. You and your animals. Well here we are Teo, Mia. I'll drop you guys off now."

The car pulled up at the large red, bungalow. Teo smiled and Mia helped him out of the car. Uncle Gyatso rolled down the window, "Remember, we'll be around 7 o'clock tonight to have dinner. Don't you kids snack before that."

Mia smiled, Uncle Gyatso always told them this. After eating a whole tin of cookies and then throwing up on his china, he has never let the forget. "Don't worry Uncle Gyatso. We'll keep our stomachs empty."

The car drove away and Mia turned around. Teo was staring at the house. "Where's you dad Teo?"

"I don't know. He promised he'll be here."

"Well he must be in his workshop working. Let's go in first and clean up,unpack. Then we can go look for your dad."

Teo strained his ears and listened. There seem to be a rustling sound from the shed in the backyard, followed by a small _'boom'. _"It's ok Mia. I hear him. He's still in the shed."

Teo smiled and wheeled up to the porch. He lifted the doormat and grabbed the key underneath. He opened the door to let Mia in and followed suit.

"Hey Mia! What are you doing?"

"Making hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Sure, I'll love some."

Teo wheeled into the lift that was installed when he was small. The whole house was filled with them, even his treehouse had one.

He wheeled out of the lift when it touched the ground floor and wheeled towards the kitchen. He smiled. Mia was wearing a brown turtle-neck sweater with grey trousers. Her hair, as usual was pulled into her usual ponytail. Soft sparkling, sapphire earrings hung on each earlobe.

Teo wheeled in closer, quietly slipping his hands around her waist and pulled her down. Mia shrieked and laughed as then there was a splash and Teo was covered in water.

"I told you I was making hot chocolate."

"Yeah lucky the water wasn't hot."

"I was just about to boil it."

Mia giggled as Teo laid soft kisses on her neck. She wriggled her way out of Teo's grip and stood up, dusting herself. Then she ruffled his hair, "Go look for your father Teo. I'll get some chocolate ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Teo wheeled towards the backyard, only to find it completely covered in a blanket of snow, the pathway to the shed had not been cleared. Teo sighed and wheeled back in. "The backyard's snowed in. Let's hope Dad has a shovel."

Mia grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and followed Teo to sit on couch. While snuggling up to him she said, "Well it's not like your dad to be late. Still, you know your father better than I do. Hope he's ok ."

"Lets eat."

"Shouldn't we wait for The Mechanist?"

"No, Dad knows when dinnertime is. It's his fault that he's late."

"Still...."

"Dibs on the vegetables!"

Aang lunged at the salad taking as much as he wants. Mia grabbed the bowl, "You stupid vegetarian. Wait for The Mechanist!"

"Like I said, Dad..."

"I know Teo but Mia's right. We should wait for him."

"But the backyard's...."

Mia laid a hand on Teo's shoulder. Then shoved the salad bowl at him, "Man the bowl. I'll go outside."

Mia grabbed a shovel and ran outside, shovelling as fast as she could. The snow was really thick, how irresponsible for The Mechanist to not shovel everyday. He could have been snowed in and this time, no one will be there to help him. When she reached the door, she tapped softly. " Mr Hastings?" Mia grabbed the handle and turned it, "Mr Hastings, everyone's waiting....."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang! Wait for my dad!"

"No! I'm starving!"

"Wait already you idiot! It's not my fault you only eat rabbit food!"

"Just give me the frigging bowl!"

"TEO!"

Teo looked up while Aang snatched the bowl triumphantly, Mia ran into the house, red and crying.

"Your dad...he's...."

**A/N OMG What happened to Teo's dad? Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why would I do something like this?????**


End file.
